Two's Company, Three's a Family
by SecretOfTheVortex
Summary: Harley escaped prison, the Squad's another member short, and the Clown Queen is out for good. However, soon a new revelation comes to light that changes everything. Some secrets come in the form of people, and when the Queen's secret comes to light, how will others try to use it against her? The name's Quinn, but the first name isn't Harley.
1. Prequel and Chapter 1

"Why was no one told about this?" Amanda Waller asked.

"Arkham Asylum was burned to the ground shortly after the incident, we were told that the baby was killed in the fire," Flag reported.

"And she wasn't," Waller realized.

"No," Flag started, "But the word's spread, and now that Harley's escaped with her Joker-"

"They're gonna find her," Waller said. She went to pick up the phone.

"There's something else," Flag stopped her, "When Harley was originally questioned, almost sixteen years ago, she admitted the child was conceived in an acid bath."

"And?" Waller asked, standing up straighter.

Flag hesitated, "We believe she may have abilities."

Harley opened the door to the house, leaving her king in the car. He prefered to wait to see if his work came to fruition. She walked into the split level house, tip-toeing through the hallway. There was a door that was cracked open. She stepped through and-

The girl in the corner twisted her head around. Harley felt a piece of glass on her throat and assessed the situation. The only person she could see was the girl, who had been packing up a suitcase. The girl had one hand raised towards Harley.

"Who are you?" She said, standing up.

"I could say the same to you lady," Harley snarked.

"I asked first," the woman smirked.

"Harley Quinn," Harley said, "I'm looking for someone,"

The teen chuckled, turning her back to the woman, "Pick a number,"

"I'm looking for my baby," Harley said.

With that, the girl turned to look at her, walking towards her slowly, "I recognize that accent," she said, "but I was…"

Harley waited, "You gonna finish that sentence or am I gonna be here all day?"

"A baby," the teen held her breath. The glass dropped to the ground. Harley looked around and saw that no one else was in the room.

"Now then," the girl said, her suitcase clicking and immediately returning to her hand on its own, "Down to business." She walked right past Harley and out of the house as Harley followed.

"Sorry, you're my-" Harley started.

"Apparently," her daughter said, walking to Harley's car and pulling her curly mane to the side so it was draping around her shoulder. Harley saw a jagged scar going down the back of the girl's neck.

"Hey, what's-" Harley asked.

"My name's Melody, don't ask about anything else, I don't have time," Melody shot back. She tapped on the window of the car. J rolled it down.

"Harley-" Joker looked past Melody.

"Yes, she's fine, I held glass to her neck but she's had worse, believe me," Melody said candidly.

"You did what?" J snarled.

"Oh, you can kill me later, I've got things to do," Melody walked off as a black car pulled up the the house.

"Melody!" Harley called out.

"Not now, mother, I am busy!" Melody yelled. Another girl stepped out of the driver seat of the car and walked around to Melody.

"Mam, we've got to go now," She said.

J had stepped out of the car by then, "Mam? Harley, is that-"

"Yes," Harley said.

"Yeah, it's mam to you, mister!" Melody said.

"I told him!" Harley yelled back.

Melody chuckled, "Well, I guess not then." Melody opened the door and stepped into the vehicle.

"Hey!" J yelled.

"Oh calm down," Melody said, "Alex, the usual for them then."

"Yes mam," Alex said. She walked up to Harley and handed her a card. Harley smirked, took the card, and filpped Alex over. As the two fought, J walked up to the car and Melody walked down to them.

"Now now, daughter dear," J said, "Call off you girl."

"Call off yours," Mel replied. J looked at her.

Melody rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if this is the setup for the rest of the relationship, this is not a power move," Melody walked up to the pair, "Alex?"

"Mel, I need a little help here," Alex said, being pinned to the ground by Harley.

"Alright," Melody smirked, then shortly looked at J, "You made your move, this is mine," She look at the girls as they continued to tussle. She walked into the fight, pulled back Harley by her shoulders, then tapped her in the chest. Harley was knocked back three feet. Alex walked to Melody, took her arm, and dragged her to the car.

"Melody!" Joker snarled.

"I didn't mean to do that," Melody looked at Alex.

"I know," Alex said, "Which is why we need to leave now."

Harley stood up, as Alex and Melody drove off. As she looked at J, he nodded. The two ran to their car.

"Drive!" Harley yelled.

"I am," J snarled back. He pulled out of the driveway and chased the black car, "We had a metahuman?" He growled.

"Remember the acid bath?" Harley asked.

"It's always the acid bath," J said, speeding the car up.

The car chase went on for fifteen minutes, before the black car pulled into a church parking lot seated alone on a hill off a sideroad. Both car's passengers parked and exited. Harley looked and saw a woman run from the church to Melody as Melody dropped like a stone to the ground.

"Melody!" The woman yelled, catching Melody on one side as Alex caught her on the other, "What happened?"

"It's building up again, we need to get her awake," Alex said.

The woman nodded, "Do it." Alex put her hand on Melody's forehead, Jolting Melody awake.

Melody looked at the woman, standing up, "Remind me not to do that again,"

"You better not," The woman said, "You had me terrified."

Melody smiled, then dropped it when she looked at her apparent parents, "Do yourself a favor, stay in the car."

Harley looked at Melody, "If you think I'm leaving you alone-"

"You're allowed in," the woman said, "You're boyfriends not."

"What did you say?" J said.

"Oh dear," Melody said.

"What did you say?" J yelled.

"You heard me," the woman said.

"Penelope," Alex warned, "Don't-"

"That's my daughter," Joker said, pointing at Melody, then to Harley, "That's my queen, and you," he strode towards her, reaching for a gun, "Are-"

"Melody?" Alex whispered to the girl next to her, "Are you gonna stop this?"

"Stop," Penelope said.

"See I don't think I will," Joker said, pulling the gun and firing it at Penelope's face. The next split second, Penelope was standing behind J, and Melody and Alex were nowhere to be found.

"Funny thing about Melody," Penelope said, "She's not the only metahuman here."

"You metahumans are crazy, you know that, right?" Harley spoke.

"Look in a mirror," Penelope said, "Now, this is my studio, those girls are my girls, and this town is not your town."

"Not yet," J said, in a stare down with Penelope said.

"Your daughter may have a few words to say about that," Penelope shot back.

"Oh yeah?" J said, "Why-"

"Boss," Alex said, from the door, "You need to get in here now."

Penelope nodded, "You stay," She said, looking at the Joker, "You," she said, turning to Harley, "Come with me."

Penelope walked past the pair. Harley and J looked at each other.

"If this is how we have to get her back-" J started.

"Get the car ready, get a room for the night," Harley started, "I'm getting our girl back."

"I assume you have a plan?" J smirked.

"Always, Puddin'," Harley giggled, then kissed J. She pulled back after a bit, then ran after Penelope as they entered the church.

"Hold her down!" A voice yelled from somewhere in the building. Penelope ran downstairs, Harley following close behind. The two entered what looked to be a mix of a medical room and a witches den. Melody was being held down by Alex and another woman, convulsing on the table. A third woman was trying to stick a needle in her arm.

"Penelope she's overheating!" The third woman yelled.

"What is this?" Harley asked.

Penelope pointed a finger at her, "Stand there and shut up," She strode towards the table, "Here,"

The third woman handed her the needle, which was in Melody's arm in a split second.

Harley looked at Penelope, "What are you?"

Penelope smiled, "Metahuman," She walked passed her, "Time's not really an issue here, oh!" she said, turning to look at the girls, "Bring Melody upstairs in five, we've got a case."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley sat in a waiting room, what Melody had called the lobby. If she peered through the windows in the doors she could see the girls talking about something, but she got bored of that quickly. She waited for fifteen minutes, and then Alex and Melody walked out, arm in arm, with a folder of papers under Melody's other arm.

"Okay, here's the plan," Alex spoke to Harley, "Since you and the Joker are, well, you and the joker, we can't exactly have you around."

"Hey-" Harley started.

"I wasn't finished," Alex interrupted, "So, you need to find a hideout that's away from here. Milissa has arranged for you to see Melody tomorrow."

Harley looked at Melody, "You're my baby,"

Melody smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Now, whatever it is you do, you better be making me proud," Harley said.

Melody chuckled, "Trust me, I'm not sloppy."

Harley smiled, gave Melody a quick hug, then walked out of the building without another word. She strode right to the car, got in, and looked at J, "She's our baby."

"And?" J asked.

Harley smiled a crazed smile, and pulled a paper out from behind her, "I snuck this when she wasn't looking."

J took the paper, and read it, "This is, wonderful baby."

"I know," Harley giggled, "Our baby's got a gun."

"And she's not a ameture either," J said, "Oh baby, you never cease to amaze me."

"Well," Harley said, "Let's see if she'll amaze us too."

That evening, Harley and J had set up a monitor in a safe house that had set up for them. Looking at the many screens, they had perfect visual and audio of the roof of the Greenview, the hotel that Melody was supposed to be shooting from. They watched as Alex and a second woman walked up on the roof, carrying a body bag. They dropped the bag to the floor, and out crawled the woman of the hour.

"I hate that bit," Melody said, rubbing her back.

"You think it hurts your back?" the second woman asked.

"Margaret, shush!" Alex said. The sound of silence flooded the screen.

"I don't hear anything," Margaret whispered.

"Exactly, we should hear the nightlife, cars, anything," Melody said, pausing, then realizing, "It's a setup-"

A clear dome surrounded the roof, and a boy around Melody's age appeared, walking toward her, "Melody, darling, it's been ages."

"What do you want, William?" She asked coldly.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he said, "I want you!" He looked down on Melody, then kissed her. Harley saw J's jaw visibly tighten as Melody kissed back, and then Melody slapped him.

"Atta girl!" Harley yelled at the screen.

"You selfish, egotistical prick!" Melody snarled, "And unfortunately, you've been causing a lot of trouble in my neighborhood. Alex wanted to burn down your house with your precious military suit in it."

William looked to Alex, "You wouldn't dare, you little-" William walked up to Alex only to be pushed back by Melody.

"Oh no, Willy boy," Melody said, "You're mine to deal with." Melody faced him.

"I'm not gonna fight you," William smiled, "I'd just kill you."

"Prove it," Melody giggled, then kicked William in the nose. He stumbled back, then regained his balance and roundhoused Melody. Melody absorbed the blow with a floor roll and the snapped up. She walked directly up to William, kissed him for an extended period of time, and then flipped him on the floor.

"So much for sentiment, Willy boy," She said, pointing a gun at his head.

"Milly, please," Will said, "I love you."

Melody sneered at him, "Only one person get's to call me Milly." She stood him up, then walked him over to the edge of the building. The wall came down, and she pushed him off the edge.

A pause.

"Milly? Rodney's nickname for you?" Margaret smiled.

"Shut up, 'Margrete'." Melody shot back.

Alex chuckled, "Come on, back in the bag."

"Again," Melody said, "I really don't like this part."

"Oh, they're good," Harley whispered to J.

"Methodical killers," J said gleefully.

"We prefer the term vigilante's but that works too," Melody smirked, looking directly into a camera, "Did you really think I was stupid enough to not bug Harley when I gave her the opportunity to take the paper?"

The camera's blacked out, and Harley looked at J, "That's our princess,"

"And we thought it'd be bad if someone messed with the queen," J laughed.

The next two days were quite a blur for every member of the Quinn family. Joker got ready to head back to Gotham, needing to get his kingdom back under thumb, while Harley decided she was going to stay close by, but not in town as to give Melody space to contact her. Melody herself had her own problems, attending her Ex's funeral to his "apparent suicide", monitoring her own energy levels, and getting ready to go back to Porter High. While at the studio, looking over the hill, Penelope walked up to her.

"Melody, word is Joker's leaving town tomorrow," she said.

Melody huffed, "Good riddance."

"He's your father," Penelope reasoned.

"He's a killer," Melody yelled, "They both are."

"They protect each other, they value each other," Penelope said, "And from what I understand, they have a town to run."

"He thought I was a hitwoman," Melody said, shaking in anger, "He was proud because he thought I was a hitwoman."  
"You're not a hitwoman-"

"Aren't I? I killed Will, I-" Melody took in a shaky breath, starting to hyperventilate.

"Melody, breathe," Penelope sat Melody down, "There wasn't another option with Will, he was going to kill you. It was you or him."

"Yeah but-"  
"No, Melody, you listen to me. He hurt you. He kissed you and he loved you, but he loved hurting you more. He enjoyed making your mind swirl and he wanted to taunt you. When he broke your heart, he blamed you for his own actions. Don't you dare wish he had lived on that roof. If you hadn't killed him, I would have," Penelope finished her rant.

Melody looked at her, "I should talk to them."

Penelope nodded, "Do you need a ride?"

"No," Melody said, "I think I'll just pop in."

Two hours out of town, Harley and J were talking over future plans over a kitchen table in the safehouse.

"So it's maximum security," Harley started.

"Very dangerous-" J continued.

"And a lot of people are going to die," Harley finished.

J grinned, "Sounds like the perfect date night to me, baby."

Harley giggled, she opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, she picked it up, "What?" She snarled.

"Where are you two staying?" Melody asked on the other end.

Harley softened, mouthing "It's Melody," to the Joker, "What?"

"The safehouse, where is it?" Melody asked.

"It's in a valley, middle of nowhere," Harley answered, "I don't-"

"Alright, I'll be there in 3," Melody responded.

"Minutes?" Harley asked the now dead line. When she heard the knock on the door, she opened it to find-

"Seconds," Melody smiled, walking into the cabin, looking around.

"Daughter dearest," J smiled, standing up, "Want to join us in planning a-"

"Don't tell me, it's best if I don't know," Melody interrupted.

"You're a Quinn, and a criminal," Harley sighed.

"Keep me out of it, you have your circles, I have mine," Melody reasoned.

"Fair enough," J said, "Best to keep the kid out of date night,"

"God, just, stay safe, alright?" Melody said, "I know you guys are homicidal maniacs, but can you just, not die?"

"You don't seem the lovey-dovey type," J smirked.

"Only for family," Melody sighed.

"You don't need to worry about us," Harley said, "Us crazies know what we're doing, alright?"

Melody nodded, "I know. I just figured I should extend the gesture before you guys leave."

"Well-" J started.

"Thanks for it," Harley interrupted, "We'll have to have you visit sometime."

"Sure," Melody smiled, "I'll look forward to it." With, that Melody smiled, and with a loud popping sound, disappeared.

"You're not telling her?" J asked.

"It'll be easier to follow her if she doesn't know I'm here," Harley smiled, giggling, "Besides, who said I'm staying for long? We do have Gotham to run."


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys, come on!" Margaret exclaimed, leading Melody and Alex to the backyard of the house.

"I don't understand why I'm here," Melody laughed.

"I have a score to settle," a teen boy said, stepping out from the bushes.

"Blondie," Melody chuckled, "Still think you can win the war?"

"Oh yeah," Blondie smirked.

"Prove it," Melody smiled.

Blondie ran at Melody the same time Melody ran at Blondie. Blondie took a swing at Melody, which Melody dodged by going into a backbend. Melody got up from the backbend swiftly, and kicked the back of Blondie's knees. Blondie bent down, then grabbed Melody's hand as she went for his pressure point. As he flipped her over his shoulder onto her back, she twisted, freeing herself from his grip but still hitting the ground. As he stood up, Melody grabbed Blondie's leg, pulling him down with her.

"Point Mel!" Melody exclaimed, getting up and running.

"Oh no you don't!" Blondie laughed, chasing her down the road.

"Should we intervene?" Margaret smiled.

Alex chuckled, "Are you kidding? They need this," Alex turned to the tree, "You getting all this ?"

"Yeah," Harley said through the earbud, "I'm surprised you guys agreed to this."

"We want what's best for her, and we know you do too, " Margret reasoned.

"You gotta get to know her somehow," Alex shrugged.

"So Blondie was-" Harley started.

"Rodney," Margaret smiled, "Her boyfriend."

"Not her boyfriend, they're just friends," Alex gave Margaret a look.

Margaret breathed through her nostrils, "They're in denial."

"Speaking of which," Alex started, trailing off. Margaret followed her look and saw Rodney carrying Melody on his back and running towards the girl.

"Sneak attack!" Melody yelled, and the two ran into the girls. The four all fell onto the floor.

"Really?" Margret asked, "That's the best you got?"

Alex laughed, "Here's a hint, maybe save the yelling for _after_ the sneak attack."

"Aw, you're no fun, she's usually fun!" Melody complained to Rodney.

"I'm very much aware," Rodney chuckled, only looking at Melody, "Remember the posters?"

"God, how could I forget. The next time someone tries to track down my lineage, I'm going to stab them," Melody groaned.

"No problem there," Margret let slip. The group fell silent as Rodney looked at Melody.

"Milly?" Rodney asked, "You found your birth parents."

Melody smiled a sad smile, "They don't need me, Rod. I'm not discussing this-" Melody stood up and started to walk away.

"Me thinks she doth protest too much," Rodney joked.

"And me thinks he doth talk too much!" Melody shoot over her shoulder, standing still and taking in a breath, "It's a low level VC."

"Milly!" Rodney called out.

"No Rodney, no!" Melody spoke, walking up to Rodney, getting in his face, "You all have nailed me for years about my lineage. We all swore that no matter what, we'd never give up hope. It didn't matter that I was a doorstep baby, we'd find them, somehow. And then they turned up, at my old foster home. I was packing my stuff and there they were, looking for me."

"Melody-" Alex stood.

"All my life I wished for a family, and I have one," Melody continued, "You people were all I had, and that was all I needed. But now I know them and I really just wish that they needed me but they don't. My parents are criminals, they are killers, they have done everything that I have stood in opposition of and I don't even care! I just want them in my life and I can't and-"

"Melody, slow down," Rodney calmy soothed.

"Have you ever tried that? Slowing down? I never can because that's when I put down a pen and pick up a paperclip!" Melody yelled, breaking down, "It hurts! I'm hurting, I can't-"

"It's okay," Rodney soothed, wrapping Melody in his arms, "We don't need to talk about it right now. It can wait until after."

Melody nodded, letting Rodney lead her into the house, "I hate you, you know that right?'

Rodney chuckled, "I know."

When the two were out of view, Harley let a breath out, unheard by the girls below her.

"I thought she was okay," Margaret thought aloud, "With William gone-"

Alex shook her head, "Her depression started long before William, before any of us." Alex looked up into the tree. When Margaret followed suit, they saw that Harley wasn't there.

"We never should have done this," Margaret sighed.

"She needed to see her like this," Alex said, "Happy."

"And when she broke down?" Margaret asked.

Alex looked back to the tree, "She knows now. No taking that back."

Harley walked into the club and straight into her cage. As she danced, she looked around. J saw her after a bit, and then whistled. When she answered the call, she sat on his lap, and the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Miss me?" Harley giggled.

"You know it babe," J smiled, "Did you do your bonding with the mini-me?"

"Oh, she's fine," Harley brushed off, "I'm here for you."

"I'm here for you," Alex told Melody, the two sitting atop the same roof that William was pushed over.

"I know," Melody nodded, "But I have a bad feeling that something worse than William is on the way.

Alex looked at Melody, "What do you mean?"

"If they found me, who else could know?" Melody theorized.

"Christ," Alex exclaimed softly.

"Much worse, I assure you," Melody joked.

"I assure you," Waller reported to the team, "If this girl is hurt in any way, I will kill every single one of you."

"You gonna tell us why we're retrieving a teenybopper?" Deadpool asked candidly.

"It's need to know," Amanda smirked, "Any questions?"

"Any questions?" Bruce asked.

"Are we even sure this girl is related to them?" Flash asked.

"It has to be here," WW answered, "And if we bring her in, we can see what she knows."

"Sounds like a plan," Flash agreed.

"Sounds like a plan," Penelope smiled.

"And you're sure you can Alex on board?" Lea asked.

"She'll have to, Melody misses you, you're the closest thing that Mel has to a sister," Penelope theorized.

"And you to a mother," Lea laughed.

"About that," Penelope started.

"About that," June started, "Are you really gonna continue to work with them?"

"It's my job," Flag shrugged, "Besides, the mission Waller's putting us on seems super easy. What could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx it!" June exclaimed.

"Don't jinx it!" Margaret screeched, slapping Rodney.

"What!" Rodney yelled, "If it happens, it happens."

"Just ask her out," Margret groaned.

"She doesn't need a relationship right now," Rodney started, "And she can do better than me."

"Does anyone else thinks it's weird we're scoping out a public school right now?" Boomerang asked.

"Shut up man," Deadshot said, trying to focus.

"I mean, this is probably the creepiest thing we've ever done," Boomerang continued.

"Speak for yourself," Croc piped up.

"Creeps," Katana rolled her eyes.

"There she is," Flag pointed out, pointing to a girl on the monitor in the van, "Getting off a bus."

"Huh," Deadshot said, "I'd figured such a high target on Weller's list would have more of an entourage to school than the public bus."

"Maybe she doesn't-" Flag started, then stopped himself.

Deadshot turned to look at him, "What?"

"It's nothing," Flag remarked passively.

"What more than us do you know this time?" Deadshot asked.

"It's not important, you know I can't tell you," Flag reasoned.

"She just looked directly into one of the cameras," Boomerang sat up from his seat in the corner. Deadshot looked at the monitors and, sure enough, the Target was taking her time looking into each camera, one by one. She gesture to a friend that was next to her. The friend nodded, then lead her into the school. Deadshot switched the cameras to follow the girls, but when they went into a stairwell-

"They're in one of the blind spots," Deadshot rubbed his forehead.

"Damn," Flag said.

"They're good," Croc nodded.

"Okay, so we're clear on the plan?" Flag asked.

"Yep, shooty goes in as a substitute teacher, he asks the girl to stay behind after class, kidnapping, yadayadayada," Boomerang recited blandly.

"I never thought I'd see you in a suit," Katana smirked.

"Another word about the damn suit-" Deadshot started.

"Alright, settle down," Flag calmly stated, "We have a target to get."

That was the mantra that Deadshot, or " " repeated to himself over and over so as to not kill the brats in the classes. Several kids checked out the moment they saw the sub, some didn't care about the class altogether, and a select few had tried to get away with sleeping through the whole thing. By the time the Target walked into the room, it took all Lawton had not to grab her right then.

"Alright class, listen up," Lawton started the spiel, "My name is , I'll be your substitute teacher for the day. I've already dealt with a lot from your peers so here's how this is gonna go: No texting, no sleeping, no note passing, no fighting, no talking out of turn, no throwing things and no shanking your classmates with pencils. That last one's already happened twice today so make no mistake I mean it. Are we clear?"

A murmur of "Yes,"s and "Clear"s echoed in the room, but one voice cut through like a knife, "Don't I know you?" the girl sitting next to the Target asked.

Lawton looked down at his seating chart, "No, miss-"

"Alex," she answered, "And are you sure? I could have sworn we met at that language convention."

"Never been," Lawton responded.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Well, you know what they sayvaticiancameos," Alex slurred, "Sorry, new invisalign."

Lawton nodded and moved on, but noticed that three girls and two boys, including Alex and the Target sat up straighter. As the class went on, the five had remained on high alert, keeping an eye on everything around them. Lawton knew the look they had, they knew something was going to happen.

As class ended, Lawton delivered the fatal line, "Melody, can you stay after class please."

The five of them all stayed behind, with Melody at the center of the pack, "Yes?" she asked.

"Um, just you, please," Lawton asked.

"Alex?" Melody asked.

"Bag's under the desk, van's outside in the loop," Alex reported.

"Makings of a-" Melody trailed.

"Kidnapping," the third girl reported.

"Thanks Margaret, can you get the door now please," The blonde boy gritted his teeth.

"Heel boy," Melody smirked at him.

"Two minutes until the bell," Alex reported.

"Right, here's what's going to happen, Lawton," Melody said, "I'm going to leave now, and whoever it is you work for, you can tell them that I have no affiliation with my parents and am not interested in becoming a spy. Unless you're from my parents, in which case tell them that kidnapping is not a normal way to get a child to come home."

"One minute," Alex checked her watch.

"Bye now," Melody smiled, the whole group leaving the room. Lawton looked at the door and saw the kids running to the stairwell. He then looked out his classroom window and watched them walk right past the van, through the loop and into the other section of the school. Just as they disappeared through the other doors, the bell rang. Lawton picked up the school phone and dial the number for the van.

"She walked right past us!" Flag exclaimed, putting the van phone on speaker.

"It's still my free period," Deadshot said, "See if the class she's in next has cameras."

Five minutes later, Deadshot entered the van.

"Found them," Flag said, pulling up the class, "Looks like it's just those five kids and the teacher."

"Here?" the female teacher asked.

"We think it's because of her parents," Alex explained.

"Is anybody gonna tell me who her parents are?" the blonde boy asked.

"No!" the other five said all at once.

"So how do we stop them?" Margaret asked.

"We don't," the teacher realized.

Melody shook her head, "Till-"

"No, I realize you don't want to affiliate yourself with any of this, but you don't have a choice," Till refuted, "They know who you are, you can't change that."

"So what do I do?" Melody asked.

"Go willingly," Till said, "And feel free to 'pop out' whenever you need to."

"I'm going with her," Alex said.

"Like hell you are," Melody said.

"Penny would kill me if I didn't," Alex looked at her friend.

Melody rolled her eyes, "Fine. Let's go face the fury."


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours later, the van rolled down the highway. No one had said anything, as Alex and Melody had just sat down and nodded.

Deadshot looked at the girls, "What are you to here for?"

Alex shrugged, "You tell us, you came all this way."

"Yeah well we don't know shit," Deadshot said, "They don't tell us anything."

Alex nodded, "So you guys are the infamous 'suicide squad'?"

Flag sat up, "How did you-"

"Come on, a metahuman goes missing, you can hear whispers," Alex said, "I know one of you died, but that still leaves one missing."

"That'd be clown queen," Boomerang added, "Her man broke her out."

Melody tilted her head and smiled, "So that's it then."

"What?" Deadpool smirked.

"This is about Harley?" Alex asked.

"It's true?" Flag asked.

"Yes," Melody said.

"To which of them?" Boomerang asked.

"To both of them," Melody smirked, "Although I'm assuming Mister Military here didn't tell you why I'm a target for, what I assume is potential blackmail."

"Woah who's getting blackmailed?" Deadshot asked.

"Her parents," Alex smiled, "She just found out, Military Man, there's not much she can tell you."

"You've talked to them?" Flag asked.

"What, you assume you guys were the only ones capable of finding me?" Melody smirked.

"Well the higher ups were hoping," Flag retorted.

"Flag, what the hell is going on?" Deadshot asked.

Flag let out a resigned sigh, "Team, meet Target M, Melody Adler AKA Melody Quinn."

Melody shook her head, "I might be her kid, I don't have her last name."

Boomerang sat up straighter. "Harley had a kid?"

"Well apparently," Alex retorted, "Everyone thought-"

"I was dead," Melody continued, "But they were wrong, so-"

"Here we are," Alex finished.

"Okay that," Deadpool pointed, "Was hella creepy."

"Sorry," Alex and Melody said at the same time.

"Comes with-" Alex started, then abruptly cut herself off, looking directly at Melody, "Alright, that's enough. We refuse to talk now."

"You can't just do that," Flag refuted.

"Oh, I don't think you have a say in the matter," Alex smiled.

"Alex, don't," Melody said.

"But Mel!" Alex complained.

Melody gave Alex a stern look, "We have ten minutes until they take us to the boss, can you wait until then?"

Alex nodded, "Well then, how long are these ten minutes gonna be?"

Fifteen minutes later, Waller found herself sitting across from Melody in a blank processing room.

"So you know why you're here," Waller stated.

"Correct," Melody responded.

"Have the Joker and Harley Quinn contacted you?"

"Yes."

"Are all parties involved aware of the biological relationship?"

"Yes."

"What information did you glean from the contact between yourself and your parents?" Waller asked, looking for a reaction.

Melody didn't satisfy her, "That they were my parents, that is all that was made known."

"Do you know where your parents are now?"

"No."

"Do your parents know where you are right now?"

"No."

"Do you have an interest in working to bring your parents to justice?"

"No," Melody said, "I stay out of it, that's the rule."

"You don't have a choice," Waller responded.

"Don't I?" Melody asked, "If you had something on me, than you would have used it against me by now."

"We have Alex in custody," Waller stated.

"A bluff," Melody smiled.

"Is it?" Waller asked.

"I know a liar when I see one, I won't make that mistake again," Melody shook her head, "You can't keep me here."

"Why not?" Waller half stated, half asked.

"You believe the rumors," Melody said.

"Nope," Waller answered.

Melody shook her head, "It wasn't a question, because if you didn't you would've had Mister Military interview me."

"He does have a name?" Waller smirked.

"Does it matter?" Melody asked retorically.

Waller chuckled, "Does anything?

Melody's face hardened suddenly, "Can I leave now?"

"Can I stop you?" Waller asked.

Melody paused, "I'm not my parents, but I really don't know anything. I stay out of it."

"Is it true that there is a secret league of metahumans?" Waller asked.

Melody stood up, "We're done here."

Waller stood and pulled her gun from her holster, "Leave and I shoot you, no cameras no repercussions."

"Huh," Melody said, turning to look back at Waller. Waller's gun flew out of her hand, and Melody laughed, "No repercussions!" Melody walked out of the room, down the stairs, and straight out of the building, where Alex was waiting.

"We're still being watched?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Melody answered, "You called Matt?"

"I did one better," Alex smiled. A car pulled into the building parking lot, and out stepped-

"Lea?" Melody asked.

"Melody," Lea sighed, pulling her not-sister into a hug, "Come on, we need to go."

"What's going on?" Melody asked.

"Waller's not the only one looking for you," Lea explained, entering the car, "we need to get you home."

"Shouldn't we get to a safe house?" Alex asked seriously.

"We can't," Melody sighed, "We can't take that risk during the school year. To everyone outside of this, I'm still Melody Adler, living a normal life as a student."

"Melody, your safety is more important," Alex pressed.

"Not to me!" Melody snapped, then looking forward in the passenger seat, "Just drive, Lee."

Lea nodded, "Alright. Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

J sat behind the golden beaded curtain, watching as Harley danced in her cage. He drowned out everything around him and focused on only her.

"Boss," North said, "You wanted updates on the girl?"

"Tell me," J responded blandly, still only looking towards his queen.

"She's gone, Boss," North explained, "Some of Waller's goons took her. We think she's out, but-"

"Stop," J raised his hand, "Is she or isn't she?"

"We don't know," North stammered.

J chuckled, "Thank's for the exposition," he shot North between the eyes. He looked to Harley, opened the curtain, and whistled.

Harley flashed the crowd a smile, then turned and walked to J. She leaped over the couch, and immediately kissed J. She pulled away after a bit, then noticed the look in his eyes, "Puddin?"

"Get Tatasciore," J spoke breathily, "I've got a job for him."

Many people had passed through the doors of the academy, but only so many could take the work of being an academy member. Melody walked through the doors with Alex and Lea in tow.

She turned to Lea, "Are you sure you can take this?"

"Oh, I'm just watching," Lea assured, "I tried the regimen once, never again. It's inhumane the workouts you two do. Who knew it was possible to do that many burpee's in a row?"

Alex laughed, "It's what we do," she opened the door, and saw Penelope already setting up in the dance studio.

"You have the track ready?" Melody asked.

Penelope turned to face Melody, smiling, "Buona sera cara! Tutto è pronto ad andare."

Melody giggled, "Ho perso parlare così! Dovremmo farlo più spesso."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Must you guys do this? Not everyone knows Italian."

"Yeah, Lea agreed, "We aren't all bilingual."

"Multilingual," Penelope and Melody said at the same time.

"Hey! That's our thing!" Alex complained.

"Oh, quiet you," Melody mocked. Alex stuck her tongue out at her, as Melody rolled her eyes.

"How mature of you both," Lea crossed her arms, smiling.

"Lea, to the sidelines," Penelope gestured to the end of the room.

"Alright, don't die," Lea said, sitting down at the end of the room and pulling out her phone.

"We make no promises," Alex smirked, Melody chuckling.

"She's secure," Tatasciore reported, "She's with Alex and a third girl."

"Who's the third one?" Harley asked.

"She's been identified as a 'Lea Doe, she's a peer of Melody and once a host to her as a foster sister," Tatasciore replied stoically.

"I want new reports on all of Melody's close acquaintances," J ordered.

"Single! Single! Double!" Penelope yelled at Melody, "Stretch that leg! There we go!"

Melody spun out of the number as the song ended, "How'd I do?"

"You just need to get the leg higher on that last arobesque," Alex admitted.

"Okay," Melody nodded. She stepped back onto the floor to practice as she went through the moves.

"Alex Tennor," Tatasciore reported, "Lives with her parents, Cynthia and Johnathan Tennor. Met Melody at the Academy, she's now a bodyguard and assistant to Melody, as well as being her close friend."

"And Penelope?" Harley asked.

"Mama!" Melody laughed, "Stop!"

Penelope continued to poke Melody, "Admit it!"

"Alright, alright!" Melody raised her hands in defeat, "I kind of like ballet!"

"Aha! I knew it!" Alex pointed.

"She's built for it, how could she not!" Penelope chuckled.

"Penelope Lestol," Tatasciore continued, "Owner of the Academy, a metahuman who met Melody when she was dragged to a church service by a set of foster parents. Penelope took the girl under her wing and they have know each other for twelve years."

"Get me the rest of the reports by morning," J smirked, "We've got a plane to catch."


	6. Chapter 6

Melody strode down the school hallway, her backpack slung over her shoulders, earbuds in with music blasting just softly enough so only she could hear it. As she glanced around, she saw a group of girls giggle and toss her a look. Melody rolled her eyes, continuing to 's room. Five minutes of walking through hallways later, she entered the classroom through Till's office. She slugged down in the chair in front of Till's desk, dropping her backpack aside.

Till looked at her over her open laptop, "Mark say's they're grabbing a flight today."

"Mark's an asshat," Melody tossed out.

"Language," Till remarked.

"Sorry, bleephat," Melody snarked.

Till leaned back in her chair, "Tell me."

"What?" Melody asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aha!" Till exclaimed, "You have a tell, now spill it."

Melody sighed, "I'm worried."

"Worried for yourself?" Till asked.

"I'm worried for them!" Melody exclaimed, standing up. She paced the office, "They have no idea what they're getting into with me, and if they can't take it-"

"Then what?" Till asked, crossing her arms.

"They'll leave!" Melody remarked, "They'll just...they'll-"

"Stop," Till raised a hand, "And think about what you just said."

Melody looked confused, then realized the point Till was making, "You're wrong."

"About?" Till tilted her head.

"I don't care about a family," Melody shook her head.

"I didn't say that," Till smiled.

"You...but you just," Melody stammered, "Argh!"

"It hurt's when you're wrong, doesn't it," Till said, getting up and entering the classroom.

Harley walked through the airport. Even in disguise, she still walked with the passion and fire of her normal self. She entered the car in the loop, kissed the driver, then leaned back, "Where to first, Puddin?"

J smiled, "Tatasciore tracked her routine, we're gonna just have to take a little walk."

That evening, Melody took her usual walk. She walked down the bike path, refusing to look at anyone she passed. She was a woman on a mission, to simply be left alone. Although she knew Alex was probably not far behind-and if not Alex, another guard-she focused on herself. Which is why she jumped and scream when her parents popped out in the most secluded part of the path.

"Jesus!" Melody yelled, reacting to J and Harley's jump out of the bush.

"Oh, you're too easy to scare," J smiled, Harley giggling.

Melody rolled her eyes, then saw the red dots on her parents chests, "Stand down," she called out, and the dots disappeared.

"Aw, we were never in any real danger, darling," Harley passed off, "We just wanted to chat."

"And this," Melody gestured around her, "Was the best plan you had?"

"Now, if anyone should understand, it's you," J chuckled, "Princess of Crime."

"What do you want?" Melody sighed.

"You assume we-" Harley put her hand to her heart, faking disbelief.

"You were here two weeks ago, you wouldn't have come back this quickly," Melody crossed her arms.

"We heard about Waller," J tested.

"I told them I didn't know anything," Melody said, turning to walk away from the pair. A faint whisper was heard, causing her to turn around, "Shit."

"What-" J and Harley started at the same time. Neither however, had a chance to finish before the explosion went off, knocking them both out. Melody ducked, creating her own shield from the blast. She looked around after it had occurred, and saw the devil herself walking towards her.

"Melody," Waller said, "Since you're such a do-gooder, I assume you'll have no qualms about helping me bring these two in."

"Option B is?" Melody asked, cocking an eyebrow. She knew the negotiation game all too well.

"Information about metahumans," Waller pressed.

Melody paused, then cocked a hip, "You get one question."

"Are there different types of metahumans?" Waller asked.

"Yes," Melody nodded, smiling, "And some of us can do this," Melody waved her hand, and with a pop, J and Harley were gone.

"Where are they?" Waller yelled as Melody walked away.

Melody turned her head so Waller could see half of her face, "I haven't the faintest idea."

Harley and J woke up connected to multiple IV's, monitors, and breathing support systems. J tugged on his immediately.

"Don't, you'll make it worse," Penelope said from the doorway, "You've suffered quite the damage."

"What happened?" Harley slurred.

"No idea, Melody popped you here," Penelope shrugged, "She should be here soon to give us the full story."

"Speak of the devil," Melody chuckled, entering the room and checking the monitors, "Everything looks as expected."

"Mel, what happened?" Penelope asked.

"Explosion," Melody said, still looking at the monitors, "I popped them out as soon as I knocked out the agent that was after them." Melody rubbed her neck, then looked down.

"Mel-" Penelope started.

"What's this is her neck?" Melody deflected, flipping through charts and sketches of x-rays.

"Nanobyte," Penelope explained.

"Take it out," Melody demanded, exiting the room.

"It's not that simple," Penelope called out.

"Look at the chart!" Melody yelled from outside the room, "It explains everything!"

Penelope looked at the paper Melody had held, then thought for a moment, "Oh jesus."

"What?" Harley asked.

"The nanobyte set off a signal during the explosion," Penelope explained, "It's moved away from the vein, and it could-"

"Could what?" J asked, more sedatives kicking in.

"It could be rearmed-" was the last thing either Quinn heard before slipping into a triazolam induced sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Levycom High School was mostly bearable. If one packed their own lunch, kept to their group of friends, and steered clear of most of the drama, they could fair well throughout the year. However, some days were very different. This was one of those days. The 'random' explosion on the bike path was into investigation, and everyone in the town suspected a highschooler. The rumors and whispers flooded the hallways, and it was only a matter of time before a certain student figured out the truth from the pieces. As soon as they had, they left under the guise of a family emergency and went straight to where they knew they would find answers.

Melody looked up from the lobby, "Rodney? What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you," Rodney persisted, "Why are you here during school?"

"What are the rumors?" Melody asked.

Rodney sighed, "They're saying that it's shady government people cracking down on the town for one reason or another. I figured you were involved."

"They're half right," Melody scoffed.

"Which half?" Rodney asked.

"The government half," Melody answered, "They're coming after my parents."

"Jesus, who are these people?" Rodney raised his voice.

"Why do you care?" Melody stood up, getting in his face,

"Because I don't want you to end up dead!" Rodney yelled.

Melody scoffed, "I'm fine, I know what I'm getting into."

"You've said that before," Rodney lowered his voice.

"William was-" Melody started.

"I'm not talking about William," Rodney consoled, "Melody-"

"Don't you dare, Rodney," Melody sneered, "Don't ever think you are capable of going there."

"And if they abuse you? Then can I go there?" Rodney pushed.

"Christ, can't you let it go!" Melody yelled.

"No, dammit, I can't!" Rodney yelled back, "Because people have hurt you before and they'll hurt you again."

"I can take care of myself," Melody snarled.

"You couldn't then!" Rodney screamed.

"I was six, you bastard!" Melody screamed, slapping Rodney across the face.

"I'm leaving!" Rodney yelled.

"I'm glad!" Melody yelled back. Rodney slammed the door on his way out, and Melody huffed her way down to her parents room. When she entered, both J and Harley were up.

"Does daddy need to go break a few bones?" Joker said mockingly.

Melody rolled her eyes, "With the amount of painkillers the both of you are on, I doubt you'd be able to."

"You underestimate my work ethic, darling," J chuckled.

"You underestimate mine," Melody snapped back.

"Down, girl," Harley laughed.

"Not in the mood," Melody drew out, looking at the monitors.

"Why, you got a boyfriend or something?" Harley asked.

Melody took in a breath, "No, I was just arguing with Rodney."

"Ooh, Blondie, I-" Harley started.

"How do you know about Rodney?" Melody asked sharply, snapping her head to look at Harley.

"I found out on my own," Harley said smugly.

"Alex told you, goddammit," Melody swore.

"Careful, not in front of the parents," Joker joked.

"Giuro su Dio," Melody muttered under her breath.

"Perdono?" Penelope asked, stepping into the room. Harley looked from Penelope to Melody, back and forth.

"Harley conosce il mio ragazzo," Melody replied.

"Hey!" Harley said.

"Chi ha spifferato?" Penelope asked.

"Sto assumendo Alex," Melody started, "Non succederà nulla tuttavia"

"Hai chiamato il tuo ragazzo-" Penelope babbled.

"Mai!" Melody stopped her, "Lui non ha bisogno di me nella su vita lui."

"Egli vi vuole nella sua vita," Penelope pointed out.

"Alright, back to English then," Melody muttered, then spoke aloud, "You removed the nanobyte then?"

"Everything went smoothly," Penelope nodded.

"Alright then, I'll be back," Melody said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"Oh you know," Melody smiled, "I'm just gonna go beat up Alex for a minute, or two, or ten."

"That's my girl!" Harley called out.

"Oh don't be so smug about it, it radiates," Melody comedically sneered. She left the doorway, leaving the three adults alone. Penelope was looking at the chart when J decided to start his games.

"So, got any kids?" J asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Not biologically," Penelope answered, still writing on the chart and looking at the monitors, "But I raised many a child, so that counts for something."

"Does it now?" J mocked, "You don't even have a claim to these children."

"And yet, here we are, talking about them," Penelope snarked.

J tsked, "Now now, Penelope, let's not get snippy."

"You know," Penelope started, finally turning to the Joker, "It's not a good idea to screw around with the woman taking care of you."

"Oh yeah?" Joker smiled, "I don't think I have a problem."

"Why?" Penelope shot back, "Because you think you're in my head?"

"Oh it's never that simple," J grinned, "It's because Melody wouldn't like it if you hurt me, now would she?"

Penelope put on her poker face, then moved from J to Harley, "Turn your head, I need to look at your neck."

"Aw, Puddin, she doesn't wanna play with us!" Harley complained, but turned her neck.

"Everything looks fine," Penelope commented blandly, then made a move to leave.

"Not everything," J said, "Melody certainly has a screw loose."

Penelope froze, then turned to look at J, "Excuse me?"

"For someone who claims to be a parent," Joker smugly said, "She seems to be a bit, well, unstable."

"She has a right," Penelope gritted her teeth, instantly going into mama bear mode.

"Which is?" J asked.

"Oh no, that would be telling," Penelope angrily laughed, "I'll leave this one for you two to figure out."

"Come on, let's play a game!" Harley whined.

"I don't play games about my daughter's abuse!" Penelope yelled, then realized what she had revealed.

"What did you say?" J snarled.

"Melody-" Penelope started.

"My girl was abused?" J continued.

"Yes, alright! Before I met her, before I even saw her face and took her in for the very first time, she was abused," Penelope spoke angrily, "If you want more of the story, you're gonna have to talk to her." Penelope stormed out, without another word. Leaving Harley to sympathize with her baby girl and Joker to plot the twisted ends of the people that had wronged her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Haven where Joker and Harley were staying was the second closest to Levycom Township, and Melody's personal favorite. She had set up shop in her room there, as she stayed there so often. She had Alex bring her her schoolwork, which she would work on for three hours in the armchair in her parents room before heading upstairs to the Academy main floor to work with the dance team. After she was done, she'd hit the showers and then finish her work in the armchair before heading back to her room to go to bed. Usually both J and Harley were asleep during her visits, but eventually, that was bound to change.

Melody was muttering to herself over an AP Civics and Government textbook in the armchair, "Alexander Hamilton wrote how many of the federalist papers?"

"Well look who's here," J smiled, waking up, "Daughter dearest."

"Morning J," Melody acknowledged, turning a page in her book.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your father?" J chuckled.

Melody looked up, and couldn't help but smile, "I haven't decided how to address you yet."

"Ouch," J mocked, placing a hand to his heart, "You wound me."

"Oh save it," Melody laughed, "I've visited every day, you two are just knocked out on Temazepam and Zaleplon most of the time."

"Well that explains it, I thought I was just taking long nap," J giggled.

Melody rolled her eyes, then set her book down and walked over to his monitor, "Looks like they're lowering your dosage throughout this week."

J looked over to the monitor, "What about Harley?"

"She'll need more time," Melody shook her head, "Just to monitor the heal on her neck."

"What'd you do with the nanobyte?" J asked.

"Let's just say a fish in Lake Erie will be really sad if they try to activate it," Melody smirked, looking to her father.

"Thatta girl," J smiled.

"Again with the smugness," Melody joked, "We might have to keep you overnight to observe that head of yours."

"The craziness of it?" J joked.

"Nope, the size," Melody chuckled.

"You're walking on the ice, my dear," J warned comically.

"Really?" Melody asked dramatically, "I thought I was stand on solid floor! What a shock this is!"

J laughed, "You've got a quick wit."

"Yeah, wonder who I got that wonderful trait from," Melody rolled her eyes, gathering her books from the chair and making her way to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" J called out.

"I'll be back, I have dance training," Melody assured.

"You're a dancer?" J asked inquiringly.

"Yes," Melody drew out, "And, by the way, Harley's been up for the past minute and a half." Melody left the room, leaving J to look at the smiling Harley.

Harley opened her eyes, looking up to the ceiling, "You two were bonding," she said in a sing-song voice.

"She's a jokester, a woman after my own work," J reasoned.

"Hmm," Harley said, then looked over to J, "When do we get to get off the meds?"

"Whenever we heal, baby," J shook his head, "Mel knows what's best."

"You called her Mel, how long have I been out," Harley giggled.

"Oh quiet, you like her too," J snarled.

"It's cute, Puddin," Harley smiled, "Where'd she head off to?"

Melody was stretching on the bar two minutes after she had left J and Harley three floors below the ground. Alex was to her right, Margaret to her left.

"How're they doing?" Alex inquired.

"They're doing okay," Melody nodded, "J will be good to go by the end of the week, Harley has two more weeks left because of the neck surgery."

"Are they gonna come to the show next month?" Margaret asked, "They've never seen you perform before."

"Are you kidding?" Melody laughed.

"I have a feeling she's not," Alex shook her head.

Melody raised an eyebrow, "Have two of the most known criminals in the country come to a school play? I think not."

"Well, get Till to tape it then," Alex shrugged.

"Yeah," Margaret agreed, "Then they'd be able to at least see it."

"Wha-no!" Melody spluttered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Someone's nervous!" Margaret teased.

Alex laughed, "It'll be fine, Mel."

"Can we focus, please?" Melody deflected, "I have a knot in my back and I'm getting a massage after this, so let's just move on."

Alex shook her head, "You know Mel, I really think you have a long way to go with this whole family thing."

Melody rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, I think we all do."

"As if!" Margaret exclaimed, "It's you that has the most work, don't pretend you don't care about them."

"I'm not!" Melody defended. She walked from the bar and started her turns.

"Single single double?" Alex cocked an eyebrow, "You hate double turns."

"Well, I'm working on them," Melody said sheepishly.

"Well, what are we working on first?" Margaret asked.

"My last nerve," Melody sneered.

"Christ, down girl," Alex raised her hands in defense.

"I'm fine," Melody spoke.

Alex crossed her arms, "That's the biggest lie I've heard all day, and I had to listen to Mark Glossing blabber on all throughout history class about how Hamilton is an overrated founding father."

"I call black magic bullshit!" Melody exclaimed, "Hamilton's the best!"

"Oh here we go," Margaret rolled her eyes, "You're obsessed with that musical."

"It's an amazing musical!" Melody defended.

"Alright, let's get back to work shall we?" Alex asked. The girls nodded, and the next hour and a half was filled with dances, workouts, and sweating. The girls all left, one by one, but Melody stayed in the building. She walked by J and Harley's room on her way to her own, and saw the pair sleeping peacefully side by side. She smiled to herself, knowing that they would be fine after all of this was over. She put a hand to her heart. She knew that it was a parents job to protect the kid, but it would go both ways this time. After all, she cared about them, and she wasn't going to let anyone blackmail her into forgetting that.


	9. Chapter 9

One week after Harley's release, the family found themselves enjoying an outing downtown, or as much of an outing as one could when two-thirds of the group were watching the third member from street camera's.

"You don't have to watch me, you know, you could just head on over to the bar," Mel said into her earpiece.

"Well, how else are we gonna get to know you?" J reasoned.

"Oh christ," Melody muttered under her breath. Walking towards her was Rodney himself.

"Milly, I-" Rodney started.

"Look, I'll see you at brunch, okay?" Melody passively spoke.

"Are your parents gonna be there?" Rodney asked.

"Yes, so could you be _civil_ , for once in your life?" Melody smiled, "No flipping each other on tables, no hitting pressure points, and absolutely no popping out my wrist!"

"Aw, Milly!" Rodney mock-whined, "Not even once?"

Melody rolled her eyes and laughed, "I will consider it, _if_ you buy me a medium white hot chocolate."

"Deal," Rodney nodded, high-fiving Melody before walking away.

"Is that the Blondie I've heard so much about?" J asked.

"Yep," Harley smiled, "Milly and Rodney-"

"Stop it," Melody blushed, continuing on her walk.

"You're blushing!" Harley giggled, "Can I kill him?"

"What, no!" Melody shook her head.

"Not even a little?" Harley teased.

"You know what you're doing," Melody sneered, entering the bookstore.

"Mel, we don't have visual," J commented.

"You have audio, that's enough," Melody whispered.

"Melody! What a pleasant suprise!" A woman spoke.

"Well I figured I'd pop on in, I have a brunch down at the brewery today," Melody reasoned.

"Well, you're always welcome," the woman's voice assured, "Do you want a book today?"

"What do you recommend?" Melody chuckled.

"I saved this one," the voice said, "Just for you."

Pause.

"You didn't!" Melody exclaimed.

"I did," the woman laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Melody squealed.

"Alright, alright! Smother me, why don'tcha?" The woman spoke.

"Okay, I gotta go, but I am so paying you back for this!"

"Consider it an early birthday present," the woman chuckled, "See ya later."

"Bye Auntie!" Melody spoke, then exited the store holding a book under her arm.

Harley cocked an eyebrow, "Auntie?"

"She just cocked her eyebrow, didn't she?" Melody asked, looking into one of the cameras.

"She did," J smirked.

"Cammy is my 'Aunt'," Melody rolled her eyes, "She's not related to me, but she named me when I was found, so she's as good as."

"She named you?" J asked, looking at Harley.

"Well, when I was found, no one really knew my name. She chose one that fits," Melody shrugged, "I'm signing off now, meet you at the brewery."

J turned off the camera's, then looked at Harley, "What's her real name?"

"I don't know," Harley whispered.

"Louder," J encouraged.

"I don't know!" Harley yelled, "They didn't let me name her!"

J leaned forward towards her, "Say it again."

"They didn't let me name her," Harley stammered, "J, I-"

"Save it!" J yelled, standing up and slamming his chair behind him, "Who?"

"What?" Harley asked, growing agitated.

"Who refused to let you name her?" J yelled.

"Hawkins!" Harley yelled, "Don't worry, you killed him when you burned the place down. With me in it, I might add!"

"I had you protected!" J snarled.

"I'll never forgive myself, you hear me!" Harley exerted all of her energy, "I shouldn't have assumed she was dead, I shouldn't have left her behind."

"Harls, baby," J said soothingly, "We gotta go now."

Harley nodded, refusing to say another word. When J and Harley entered the second floor of the brewery from the back entrance, they were amazed at what they saw. The brewery had a bar, a small dance floor, and an area where tables were set up. What surprised the pair wasn't the delicious smelling food, or the light streaming in from the windows. It was the scene of Alex and Margaret, making out and straddling each other on a bar stool.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ladies!" Joker called out, clapping loudly as the pair jumped apart, "What a welcome."

"We were just, um-" Alex started.

"I was-" Margret added, flustered.

"Aw, sweeties, we don't mind," Harley giggled, "It'll be so fun to see the look on Mel's face when she finds out!"

Alex looked to Margaret, then back to the duo, "Um, well-"

"Baby, I don't think our darling princess knows yet!" J smirked, "I'll leave you to deal with it," J left out the back just as Harley started to grill the pair.

"What, are you two crazy or something?" Harley asked genuinely.

"No!" Margaret defended.

"We just enjoy privacy," Alex explained.

"Said the couple making out on an open bar," Harley critiqued.

"Just, don't tell her, alright?" Alex asked.

Melody and Rodney walked in, arm in arm, "Look who I found!" Melody cheered.

"Ick, lovebirds," Alex sneered.

"As if," Rodney said, making a move to flip Melody.

"Not right now, Blondie," Melody said, "Not at the table."

Rodney nodded, then noticed Harley and J, "Woah, aren't you two-"

"Harley Quinn, pleasure to meetcha!" Harley extended her hand.

Rodney shook her hand, confused, "Milly, care to explain?"

"Oh come on, really?" Melody laughed, shaking her head and taking a seat at the table, "Deduce, Rodney. I'm not training you for kicks."

Rodney looked to the pair, then to Melody, his eyes widening, "They're-"

"Yep," Melody answered.

"So you're-" Rodney started.

"Indeed." Melody chuckled.

"But do you-" Rodney asked.

"I prefer to stay close to town," Melody cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, now that that's settled," Alex rolled her eyes, "Can we eat? Penelope and the rest of them will get here eventually."

"Agreed," Margaret let out a laugh. As everyone sat, four seats remained open.

"Who're we expecting?"

"Them," Alex said, right before Penelope, Till, Lea, and a brunet boy entered and took their seats.

"Are we in time?" Lea asked, "Did we miss it?"

"Nope, food just got here," Melody chuckled, then snapped and the food was on the plates from the buffet line.

"You people are freaky," Till joked.

"Alright, sit down already, I'm hungry!" Alex hustled.

"Agreed," Harley chuckled. The four new folk looked to her.

"Ah, hello ," the brunet said, "Matthew, pleased to meetcha."

"Ditto!" Harley shook his hand, "I've already heard about all of you. Well, that and a little bit of maternal stalking."

Till hid a chuckle, "We've all been there," she said as she sat down.

"You're a mother," Harley asked.

Till nodded, "Mother of four."

"Ha, and they call me crazy!" Harley joked.

Till openly chuckled, "It's hectic alright, but I wouldn't change a thing, I love them all."

Harley nodded, "I'm getting used to the feeling."

"Now then," Melody interrupted, "Shall we play the game?"

"Not the game!" Margaret whined.

"It's tradition," Lea mocked, causing Melody to giggle.

"You people and your musical theater," Margaret mumbled under her breath.

"What's the game?" Harley asked.

"It's called Full Disclosure," Till explained, "We all drink from the 'chalice', and then we have to admit something we've never told anyone."

"Sound exciting!" Harley clapped her hands together.

"Alright, who's starting?" Matthew asked.

"I've got one!" Rodney said, taking the chalice from the middle of the table. He took a swig, and then, "I'm going to learn how to use a gun properly."

"Rodney," Melody gasped.

"You people are my family, and I want to be able to protect you all as best I can," Rodney explain. Melody just nodded, refusing to let any emotion show on her face.

"Oh, me next!" Harley called out, taking a swig from the decorative cup, "I've decided that I'm gonna set up a room for Melody at the Gotham Hideout."

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Well, now you can come visit whenever you please," Harley grinned.

Melody smiled in return, "Thanks."

"How about Margaret goes?" Harley lead on.

Margaret shook her head, "No, I'm-"

"You haven't gone in weeks, and tomight, we all go," Matthew demanded jokingly.

"You haven't gone, Matt," Alex defended.

"I wasn't the first one called out," Matt smirked.

"Fine," Margaret shakily said, taking the cup. She took a small sip, "I had a dream. In that dream, I made out with Alicia Keys. The end."

"Boo!" Lea complained.

"That may be the lamest full disclosure I've ever heard," Till sat back in her chair.

"It's the best I got!" Margaret lied.

Melody looked at Margaret, "We'll get to you later."

And thusly, the brunch went on. Tilburg and Penelope bonded with Harley, and Melody teased Rodney relentlessly. Halfway through Melody broke out into song, lead on by Lea, who then proceeded to dance the the mamba with Alex and Margaret. All in all, it was just another day for Melody. She lived for the happy moments, knowing there was always a dark moment around the corner. Unfortunately, no one could product how quickly the next one would come, or how soon it would wreck everything.


	11. Chapter 11

J and Harley's hospital room and soon been converted into a sort of getaway room for whenever they visited. The next month went by without a hitch, J and Harley headed back to Gotham to run the joint, Melody kept on top of her schoolwork, and so far Waller hadn't popped up at all. J and Harley would pop in about every two weeks, and Harley would call or videochat when she could.

"So how's the audition prep going?" Harley asked, siting at a table in her kitchen.

"I finally found the sheet music," Melody said, sitting at her desk with her laptop on videochat, "I just have to mark it up and then _hopefully_ I can practice with Matthew. So can you tell me how your day was without making me an accessory to some hianus crime?"

Harley laughed, "Never, darling."

Melody rolled her eyes, "I shouldn't've asked." Behind Melody, Rodney walked into the room.

"Have you seen-" Rodney started.

"You left it in the dresser," Melody threw over her shoulder, smiling.

Harley giggled as Rodney walked over to the dresser, "Ooh, did you two finally get together?"

Rodney and Melody looked up and answered at the same time, "What? No!"

"Everyone hangs out in my room, Rod just leaves things everywhere," Melody explained.

"Which-" Rodney started again.

"Second from the top," Melody cut in.

"Got it, thanks babe," Rodney said, kissing Melody's forehead on his way out.

"I hate you," Melody called out.

"Ditto Milly," Rodney responded before leaving the room.

Harley shook her head, "You two need to get together already."

"You're joking, right?" Melody asked.

"Why would I be?" Harley asked, "The two of you obviously have chemistry, you both hang out all the time, he calls you 'babe'-"

"He calls everyone babe," Melody defended.

"Name one other person he's called babe," Harley challenged.

"I-well, um-" Melody thought.

"Exactly," Harley exclaimed, "Now if you were into him…" Harley trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Melody blushed a bit, rubbed the back of her neck, and then saw the look on Harley's face, "What?"

"You like Rodney!" Harley laughed.

"I do not!" Melody chuckled incredously.

"Oh you're in love," Harley couldn't stop the laughter, "You and Rodney are gonna get married and have babies and-"

"You stop right there!" Melody tried to hide her smile, with little success.

"You're in love," Harley half-sung.

"So what if I am?" Melody let slip, then raised her hand to her mouth.

"Aha!" Harley pointed at Melody through the camera, "A confession! To Arkham ya go!"

"It's not a big deal, Harls," Melody rolled her eyes, "He's not interested."

"He so is!" Alex said from offscreen, walking up behind Melody, "I agree with Chuckles over here."

"Hey!" Melody exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Harley yelled.

"It's about dang time the two of you got together, you've been circling around each other since the two of you were six," Alex remarked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't here all that time," Melody tried to defend.

"You couldn't control that," Harley rolled her eyes, "Besides, I have a feeling he's had these feeling for you too, sugar."

Melody looked at Alex, "Why are you here?"

"Oh! Right," Alex remembered, pulling out a folder letter from her pants pocket, "This showed up at your PO box, I figured I'd stop by while I was in town."

Melody took the letter, opened it, and then proceeded to red the first part of it aloud, "Dear Melody Amelia Adler," Melody trailed off, scanning the letter, before gasping and tilting it towards Alex, "Am I reading that right?"

Alex glanced at the letter, snatched it from Melody's hands, and read it aloud, "Dear Melody Amelia Adler, You are hearby summoned to DO-O7-O47 for a formal interview regarding a potential contract as a TFX opporative."

"What's that mean?" Harley asked.

"The government wants Melody to work for them," Alex explained.

"I have to go," Melody reasoned, "If I don't they'll just come after me by force."

"Melody, you don't need to do this if you don't want to," Harley reasoned.

"It'll be fine, it's best if I go on my own accord," Melody registered calmly.

Alex continued to look over the letter, "It says you may bring two additional parties in order to assure your safety and to ensure fairness of the meeting."

"It has to be Alex and Rodney," Harley said offhandedly.

Melody looked towards the screen, "What?"

"She's right, I'm your guard, and Rodney's pretty good at all of the defense stuff too, the two of you work very well together," Alex shrugged.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever heard," Melody shook her head, standing and pacing the room.

"It's the only option," Harley said, "You're father and I can't go, we're common criminals, nd if Penelope went she'd never let you anywhere near them."

"Same with Till and Matthew, and Margaret would just get distracted by the gala of a party," Alex finished the play.

Melody looked to Alex, then to the screen, "Fine," Melody agreed, "I'll go with you knuckleheads. But you're buying me an MnM blizzard!"

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed, "I'll make the arrangements. This is gonna be a night to remember."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure she's gonna show?" Flag asked Waller, standing on a balcony that overlooked the main floor of the gala.

"The only other option would be that we'd take her in by force, and I don't think she'd subject herself to that," Waller said, keeping her eyes peeled, "She comes here, she's still under her own protection."

"You really think she'd be dumb enough to fall for that?" Flag reiterated.

Waller smirked, "I think she's smart enough to."

Flag looked around, then tilted his heads towards a section of the main floor, "Looks like you were right."

Waller looked down to where Flag had gestured to and saw Melody, accompanied by Alex and Rodney, walk into the hall. The three were greeted by waiters and waitresses serving food on dining plates, which they appeared to turn down politely. Alex looked up and saw Waller, and her partners soon followed suit. The three of them nodded to her, before Rodney escorted Melody to the dance floor and Alex walked over and started a conversation with a passerby.

"Ball's in our court, mam," Flag reported.

"Give it time," Waller ordered, "Waiting makes them jumpy." Waller walked away nonchalantly, leaving Flag to himself.

Flag looked down and saw Melody and Rodney, dancing, laughing, enjoying themselves while they still could. It brought a small smile to his face. He didn't know what to make of Melody, she wasn't like the chaotic Joker or the crazy Harley, if anything she seemed to be somewhat mentally sound. He hadn't read the entirety of the file Waller's henchmen had put together, but he had gathered that she hadn't had the best string of home lives. He watched as Alex walked from the woman she had been talking to to the middle of the dance floor, conversed with them, and then led them to the balcony area. Melody lead the pack as they walked up to Flag.

"I don't believe we've ever had a formal introduction," Melody said, putting out her hand, "Melody Adler."

Flag shook the hand offered to him, "Rick Flag."

Melody nodded, "Pleasure, these are my assoiates, Alex Tennor and Rodney Malone."

"Pleased to meet you," Rodney nodded.

"Likewise," Flag answered.

"Now, I'm assuming there's a sort of interview or questioning process I'm here for?" Melody inquired.

"Indeed there is," Waller smirked, walking up from behind the group and facing the trio, "Amanda Waller," she put out her hand.

Rodney took the hand, "The name sounds familiar, anything I would've-"

"Well she's visited town, although I'm sure you weren't aware that at the time," Alex remarked.

Rodney looked at Waller, putting the facts together from the last time he and Melody had fought, "Ah. I see."

Waller smiled, "Melody, if you'd follow me, we'd best have this discussion in private."

"On the contrary," Melody bargained, "Unless private includes both Alex and

Rodney, and in your case, Flag, I'd rather think the discussion won't occur."

Waller gave in, "Not unreasonable, follow me."

Melody looked at Alex, who nodded, and the group followed Waller and Flag to a private room that looked to be a meeting hall. Waller and Flag sat across from Melody, Alex, and Rodney.

"So," Melody joked, "Who talks first?"

"I want you to join my team," Waller spoke.

Melody gave Waller a look, "What?"

"I have a team of people that save the world, I want you on it," Waller explained.

"Task Force X," Alex realized aloud. Melody looked to Alex.

"The suicide squad?" Rodney asked.

"That's what they've dubbed themselves, yes," Waller admitted, "You'd be able to work with us in order to save the world whenever needed, you'd be set up for life."

"Don't play coy, Waller, I've done my research. How do you plan to exploit me?" Melody asked, leaning back in her chair.

Waller smiled, "We'd want to be able to study your abilities, figure out more about what you can do so you can harness your power."

Melody laughed, "I already know what I'm capable of."

"You may be capable of more than you think," Waller smirked.

"No, I'm capable of more than you think," Melody smiled back.

"Excuse us please, we have business to attend to." Alex said, leading the group towards the door.

"So?" Flag asked.

Melody flipped her hair as she turned to face him, "You already knew my answer, I keep out of all of this. So what was the real question, hmm?" Melody smiled, took Rodney's arm, and the three left the room. Waller shook her head, following suit.

"Waller-" Flag started.

"I know what I need to know now, let them stay," Waller responded.

"Waller, why did you really want to bring them in?" Flag asked as Waller left, his question left unanswered. He walked out of the room and back to the party, where he once again saw Melody and Rodney dancing.

Rodney looked at Melody as the two danced together, "Do you remember the first time we danced?"

Melody laughed, "How could I forget? Lea's birthday."

"It was three years ago," Rodney whispered in her ear, "And I went to spin you-"

"Which landed me in the punch bowl," Melody nodded, smiling, "One of the funniest experiences of my life."

Rodney smiled, "Does it beat how we first met?"

"Could anything?" Melody asked, "You have me a concussion!"

"You were bad at catching," Rodney started.

"And you had terrible aim," Melody chuckled.

Rodney gave Melody a look, a twinkle in his eye, "You know, I never thought I'd see you like this."

"Like what?" Melody asked.

"Happy," Rodney smiled. The pairs faces came close together, and-

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Alex asked, the two pulling away.

Melody leaned into Rodney, "No, it's fine, what's up?"

"It's time to go," Alex said, "We need to get home by sunrise or Penelope will kill me."

"Don't forget Harley," Rodney chuckled.

Alex shivered, "I'd rather not think about what she'd do to me. If you get my finger sent to you in a matchbox, you know who to suspect."


	13. Chapter 13

Melody's door was open, and within the room Melody was shoving makeup bags and scripts into a bag which she then slung over her shoulder. Melody walked down the hallway and knocking on each door she passed. After she had knocked on all the doors, she turned around and faced them, each one opening to feature the person on the other side.

"Everyone, to the van, now," Melody demanded. The group then broke into chatter, each one running past Melody to the front of the building. Melody ran with them, then got in the van and thought as they drove off. This weekend was the weekend her parents would normally visit, but they hadn't shown yet. She wondered if something had happened, she hoped to god they weren't-

"Melody? Earth to Melody?" the girl eating the cheetos who was sitting in front of Melody snapped her fingers, "You're not gonna cronk out on us, are you?"

"Not tonight," Melody laughed, "We've got a gig to do."

"Alright, good" Ali breathed a sigh of relief, "I didn't want to have to play more than one part tonight."

Rodney laughed next to Melody"Yeah, we all know how tough you think you are, Ali."

"Not even you are that good," a guy said from the right of Ali.

"Shut up Luke!" Ali said, throwing her now empty cheeto bag at him.

"Ouch!" Luke said, rubbing his arm.

"Crybaby," Melody smirked.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Ali asked, pointing from Melody to Rodney with a Cheeto.

Melody and Rodney gave Ali the same look, "What?"

"That!" Ali exclaimed, "Are you two finally together?"

"No!" The pair said together, causing the van's passengers to laugh.

"Could've fooled me," Luke chuckled, "Why aren't you two together again?"

"We're just friends," Melody explained.

"Good friends," Rodney smiled down at Melody.

Melody looked up and smiled back, "Best friends."

A guy fake gagged from the left of the pair, "Ugh, the flirting, do I have to watch this?"

"Aw, can it, Martin," Melody said, kicking Martin in the calf.

"Ouch!" Martin said, grabbing his calf.

"So, who's folks are coming?" Ali asked.

"Mine are!" Alex said, lying down in the back of the van.

"Same here," Martin raised his hand.

"What about you Melody?" Rodney asked.

Ali sat up straighter, "You found your parents?"

Melody glared at Rodney, "Yes, which was not common knowledge."

"Why'd you hide it, Mel?" Ali teased, "They can't be that bad?"

"Her parents are the Joker and Harley Quinn," Alex groaned from the back.

"Alex!" Melody exclaimed.

"I have a headache, shut up!" Alex groaned back.

"You're parents are criminals?" Ali cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Martin exclaimed.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Totally," Ali nodded, "It's the coolest foster story I've ever heard."

"Are they coming to the show tonight?" Jack asked from next to Ali.

"What? No!" Melody brushed off.

"You never know," Jack wiggled an eyebrow.

"Gross," Melody and Alex said at the same time.

"You okay ducky?" Jack asked to Alex.

"No, I've got cramps and a headache," Alex complained, sitting up.

"Gotcha covered," Rodney said, pulling a bottle of ibuprofen from his bag and tossing it at her.

Alex caught the bottle, "Thanks freak," she popped two pills and dry swallowed them.

"Alright, we're here," Penelope said, pulling over into the loop in front of the theatre. The group grabbed their bags, rushed out of the van, and ambushed the theatre. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was set and ready for mic check. The six got lined up in a group with the other twenty cast members for mic check. Melody looked around and scanned the place when she noticed a note on one of her props. She walked over after mic check and opened it up.

"Hope you're show doesn't blow up! XX- HJ," Melody read aloud. She chuckled, then tucked the note in her pocket.

"Everything alright?"Ali asked from behind

Melody.

Mel turned to look at her, "Oh yeah, just a note."

"From?" Ali cocked an eyebrow.

Melody smiled, "Mom and Dad."


	14. Chapter 14

Melody applied her last bit of eyeliner, then ran from the green room up three flights of stairs to the sound booth. She ran past Kenneth and looked out into the audience. She looked around, finally setting her eyes on her parents. She quickly scribbled a note, then handed it to Kenneth, "Get this to the people in F15 and F16."

"Sure thing, pistachio!" Kenneth assured. Melody smiled, then slid down the railing down three flights of stairs and ran back into the green room.

"Who took my prop!" Alex yelled over her shoulder as she ransacked the prop shelf.

"Check the tunnel!" Jack yelled to her from the piano. Alex ran upstairs to the tunnel backstage as Jack continued to bang on the piano.

"Quit that racket, they're opening house!" Ali yelled at Jack, peeking her head out from the makeup bar. "Who has my concealer?"

"Here!" Martin said, picking it up from the other end of the bar and throwing it at her. She caught it with ease and started to apply.

"Found it!" Alex called out, setting her prop on the shelf.

Melody looked to Alex, "Don't we have to go set our props backstage?"

Alex grabbed the prop and ran back up the stairs, "I swear to god!"

"House is open, quiet down!" Ali yelled after her.

"Ali, calm down," Melody pressed, "Everything will be fine."

"Melody, you're _parents_ are here," Ali pushed, "I have good reason to worry."

"It'll be fine, Kenneth's sending them a message from me," Melody assured.

"What message?" Ali asked.

"I told them they need to not act up, to stay put, and that I'll fetch them after the show," Melody explained.

"No you didn't!" Ali exclaimed.

"It was something along those lines," Melody waved off.

"Melody!" Rodney ran to Mel, fully in costume, "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Melody smiled. The pair continued to smile at one another, immersed in their own little world.

"Thirty minutes until Curtain!" Jack yelled out.

"Thank you Thirty!" The cast called out. A shrill scream and a pop could be heard from the costume room. Melody ran into the costume room, and saw Jack cradling Jessica's ankle.

"Jessica, what happened?" Melody asked.

"I rolled my ankle," Jessica said, "I can't tango tonight."

"Melody, you're doing the tango," Jack nodded.

"I'll go tell Rodney," Melody nodded back, then ran into the green room, "Rodney, we're tango partners tonight."

"Cool," Rodney smiled.

Ali rolled her eyes, zipping up her makeup bag, "Oh the flirting, do I have to watch this?"

"Can it!" Melody and Rodney said at the same time.

J and Harley sat up high, in the corner of the theatre. The theatre was in the round, so they could see every angle of the show very closely. Melody, in her part, didn't say or do much. It was when the tango occurred that the problems started.

Harley watched as Melody and Rodney's characters paired up in a three pair tango. The tango started tame, but it soon changed as Melody's mother watched her hook her leg around Rodney's hip as Rodney dragged her across the floor slowly. Rodney lifted Mel and spun her in the air. As they picked up speed, the pairs floated around the room, using up the entire space. They separated, then went to separate corners and engaged in a dance off. The pairs came together slowly, building and building the tension between the couples. When the number ended, Harley and J found themselves staring at the pair, Melody balanced on Rodney's knee and dipped back, her leg high in the air. The lights dimmed, and Melody and Rodney seemingly disappeared, leaving J to grit his teeth and Harley to lightly hold him down in the seat, reminding him that they needed to prove they could support their daughter, hopefully without killing her best friend in a rage storm. As Harley looked across the way to the other side of the audience, she spotted a pair of twins, each in matching black garb, watching where Melody and Rodney had been as well. The pair looked to each other, smiling, before looking back to the stage. As Melody walked back onto the stage for her bows, she looked not to her parents, but to the twins. She shot the pair a quick wink, unnoticed by almost all around her, before retreating into the background. Harley and J looked to one another, both in a state of confusion. As the two stayed in their seats, they noticed that amid the sea of people leaving the theatre, the twins strode backstage, the smiles still on their faces, hand in hand. The pair disappeared behind the black curtain, and with it, all stability behind Harley's thoughts of her knowing who her daughter really was.


	15. Chapter 15

An hour later, Harley and J were pacing the now empty stage.

J hit himself in the head, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Harley kicked a seat in frustration. Alex walked through the black curtain, looking to the pair of parents.

"Where-"

"We don't know!" Harley yelled.

Alex rubbed her temples, "Shi-"

"Alex!" Rodney called out, running in from the vom with Ali and Margaret in tow, "Where is she?"

"Not here," J snarled, "Perhaps if you could keep your girlfriend in line-"

"Can we save this for later, please?" Harley spoke, exasperated, "We don't have all day." A vibration could be heard throughout the studio, and Alex pulled her phone from her pocket.

She gasped, mouthed "It's Melody," and put the phone on speaker, "Melody, where are you?"

"Melody's not here right now," A woman's voice responded.

"Hey! Give that back," Melody's muffled voice could be heard over the speaker, then movement as the phone was given back to Melody, "Sorry about that, some people think they're humorous."

"Melody," Alex tried to remain calm, "Where are you?"

"Sorry Alex, if I told you, I'd have to kill you," Melody joked.

"Mel-" Alex started.

"Look, I'm gettin' the hell out of dodge, alright?" Melody admitted, "Weller's bound to show up eventually, I'd rather spend time with my family than worry about her."

"Mel, I'm with your parents right now, they're not with you," Alex questioned.

"Well I-" Melody started, the cut herself off.

"Melody," Alex spoke slowly, "Who are you with right now?'

"I've told you enough already," Mel spoke, "I'll be back one day. Tell Harls and J not to wait up."

"Mill, we gotta-" the woman's voice said in the background, just before Melody hung up the phone. Alex slowly put the phone back in her pocket, looking at the group around her. J punched a wall before storming out in a rage. Harley looked to J, then to the group.

Ali tilted her head towards where J had run off to, "Go, it's best he doesn't burn down half the city while she's gone."

Harley looked at Alex, "Did you know about the twins?"

Alex looked puzzled, "The twins?"

"There was a set of twins watching Melody, she winked back at them at one point," Harley explained, "They snuck backstage after the show."

"Do you think that's who she was talking about?" Rodney asked.

"I don't-" Harley started.

"Harley, you need to go calm down your partner," Ali gritted through her teeth, restraining herself. Harley took one look at Ali and left, realizing that she wasn't the only one who had stake in the game.

Alex looked to Ali after Harley left, "What are you thinking?"

"I have a theory-" Ali started.

"Spill," Alex demanded.

"There's a myth," Ali spoke, "From metahumans who lived long before we did. Three sisters, bound by spirit and blood, grew together in power. The youngest sister would grow far in her abilities and be protected by her older siblings."

"Harley only had one baby," Rodney argued.

"But Melody didn't grow up with her," Alex realized, "She grew up from home to home, but we don't really know what happened when she wasn't with us."

"You think she's a prophesized metahuman?" Margaret asked.

Ali nodded, "And if that's who she's with, then she wasn't lying when she said she was with family."

"How do we find her?" Alex asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"We do what we always do," Ali fixed her posture, "We find the thread."

Jen and Sylvia had a habit of mirroring each other. The twins got dressed together in the hotel room, opting for matching black outfits with their raven hair flowing down their backs.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jen asked, fixing herself in the mirror.

"In the sense you're speaking of, yes," Sylvia answered, then smirked, "Overall on the other hand…"

Jen smirked back, "Bloody and brilliant." The two smiled, then watched as their sister stirred in the bed. Her brunette curls were insatiable, tangled and twisted around themselves as she raised her head from the bed.

Melody started to slowly open her eyes, "Wha time's it?"

Jen giggled, "Time for you to get up, Sawmill."

"Of all the nicknames," Melody grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

Sylvia pounced on Melody, pulling the covers off of her, "Oh no you don't!"

Melody sighed, then looked up to Sylvia, "I really hate you, you know that right?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, smiling, "Sure you do." Sylvia rolled of the bed and grabbed her hotel key from the mantle.

Melody sat up, "What's the plan?"

Jen smiled, then turned on the sink, "Practice."

"Jen, come on," Mel complained, "There's got to be some sort of plan."

"There is," Sylvia smirked, "But first, practice." Melody smiled, sighed, then looked to the sink. She slowed her breathing and concentrated on the flow on the water. Jen and Sylvia watched as the flow of the water waved around before a pocket of water formed itself into a ball and moved towards Mel. Mel smiled, opened her mouth, and swallowed the bubble.

Jen snapped her fingers, shutting off the sink, "Someone's not as rusty as I thought."

"You know better than to underestimate me," Melody smirked.

Sylvia chuckled, "We know better than to underestimate any of us."

"Waller, the tracker team hasn't found her," Flag reported.

Waller studied the board set in front of her in the control room, "What'd the canvas show?"

"Nothing, we're back at square one," Flag continued, "Last known whereabouts turned up nothing, and no one's saying anything as to where she might have gone."

"And her parents?" Waller asked.

Flag paused and took in a breath before continuing, "They both appear to be back in Gotham, the place has gone completely off the rails."

"Assemble the troops," Waller ordered, starting to walk out of her office.

"We can't," Flag explained, "They'll have even more questions if we set them on her trail a second time."

"So tell them the truth," Waller ordered, "They'll be even more scared of her than you are."

"Where are you going?" Melody asked, watching her sisters get ready.

"We're going out for the evening, stay here," Jen explained, applying her dark lipstick.

"Business or pleasure?" Melody followed up.

"Both," Sylvia smirked, "I've got a bit of a thirst tonight."

"Gross," Melody rolled her eyes, throwing a pillow at her older sibling.

Jen chuckled, "Just keep safe, don't go anywhere, and don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"As far as that goes," Melody countered, "There's not much the two of you wouldn't do."

"That's what we're counting on," Sylvia drew out, smiling.

Melody sat up straighter, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, if anyone comes to bother you, we'd want you to have a bit of fun with them, wouldn't we?" Jen smiled.

"Of course," Sylvia smirked, pulling a pocketknife from her clutch and handing it to her littlest sister, "And we wouldn't want you to drain yourself, so we figured we'd return this."

Melody took her pocketknife and twisted it around between her fingers. The pocketknife was black with gold bordering along the sides, and the word 'Sawmill' on the sides in silver lettering. She snapped open the blade a ran a single finger along the side of the knife. She looked up to her sisters and smiled, "Well, it looks like I'll be just fine."

Jen smirked, "Are you sure you'll be alright? We'd hate for you to be bored."

Melody smirked back, knowing full well what she'd do in their absence, "Oh, I think I'll find a way to pass the time."


	16. Chapter 16

Jen and Sylvia pulled up to the club and strode out of the car. Holding each others hand by the pinky, Sylvia tossed her keys to the valle and continued into the club. As they entered they surveyed their surroundings. There was a catwalk where a stripper was dancing for bills, and other showgirls walking around offering all kinds of clubgoers drinks. Sylvia pulled a bill from her bra and held it up to the stripper, who leaned down. Jen smirked as Sylvia proceeded to make out with the dancer, before biting down on her lip and tearing her flesh. Sylvia tossed the bill lightly to the screaming stripper, before continuing to the upstairs level of the club with her mirror image.

"Did you quench your thirst?" Jen asked slyly.

Sylvia pulled the flesh and lip out of her mouth, twirled it between her fingers for a bit, and then flicked it to the floor, "For now. It depends on who we end up meeting here."

"Down girl," Jen whispered, "The club's an outpost for the Quinn's, just because they're not here doesn't mean they don't have eyes."

"Well then," Sylvia smirked, "I guess we're gonna have to put on a show." Jen smirked back as the pair continued to stride down the hallway before coming to the door to the bosses office. The twins looked over the bodyguard, then looked to each other.

"We're here to speak to the boss," the girls said in sync.

The bodyguard looked over the two girls, "Boss isn't expecting anyone."

"J sent us," Sylvia smirked, knowing it was just the lie to get them in. With J tearing up Gotham over the loss of his daughter, it was just the crazy thing they could say to stir fear into the hearts of the lackeys around them. The bodyguard gulped, then opened the door. Jen looked to Sylvia and smirked, taking her pinky and walking with her inside. The two strode up to the boss, who currently was bobbing a girls head up and down his-

"J's got a message for you, piggy," Jen snarked. The boss tossed the girl aside with a throw of his hand, her body slamming against the hard metal floor. He zipped up his pants as the girl scurried out of the room, injured but alive.

"What's the clown want now?" The boss asked, still placent in his words. Jen looked at Sylvia, smirking as the door shut behind the girl and the soundproof room had been finally closed.

"Oh, we don't have a message from him," Sylvia smirked, "We have a message for him." The boss reached for his sidearm, which had been laying on the couch, but before he could wrap his fingers around his weapon, Sylvia flipped over herself and straddled him, running a single finger around and over his face.

"I'd listen well if I were you," Jen smirked, moving the gun just out of his reach, "She's absolutely uncontrollable when she's thirsty for blood."

The boss's breath hitched, as he looked from Sylvia to Jen, "What do you want?"

Jen leaned over to the boss, "Well, the clown needs to know his daughter's in good hands, now doesn't he?"

"So," Sylvia said, "We've decided to show just what kind of hands she's in."

"You took J's kid?" the boss stammered, "Why?"

"Oh, baby," Sylvia crooned, "J's not the only one with skin in the game."

"So when we got a call that she was in trouble," Jen smirked, "We were more than happy to help. Now, I think it's time for someone to help us with our little calling card."

Three hours later, Jen and Sylvia strode out of the room, pinky in pinky. The bodyguard, having not heard the screams of his boss, let the pair pass without a second thought.

"Leave him alone for a bit," Sylvia tossed over her shoulder, "He just got the ride of his life."

Jen smirked to her sister, quiet as to not be heard by anyone else, "It was certainly his last."

"Tasted delicious though," Sylvia chuckled, licking her finger. The pair walked out of the club, grabbed their keys from the valle, then rode back to the hotel. When they entered the hotel room, they saw Melody meditating in midair, her pocketknife floating above her lap. Jen picked the pocketknife out of the air, then snapped in front of Melody's face. Melody's eyes popped open for a second, right before she fell out of the air and onto the bed with a single "Eep!"

"Get packed," Jen said, tossing the closed pocketknife towards Mel, "We're leaving in five."

Mel caught the knife as she sat up, "That bad?"

"It's about to be," Sylvia spoke, packing with a smirk on her face.

Melody caught her look, "What did you do?"

Sylvia mockingly look shocked, "Why do you assume I-"

"She started off by biting off the lip of a gogo dancer," Jen tossed over her shoulder as she packed.

"Syl!" Melody exclaimed.

"I was thirsty!" Sylvia excused.

Melody shrugged, "Fair point, plus it could've been worse."

"Hey, Sawmill," Jen called out, tossing a duffle to Melody, "I was serious about the packing bit."

Melody from Jen to Sylvia back to Jen, "What's going on?"

"Melody, we've got to change locations right now," Jen said seriously. Melody's face turned cold, and she immediately started to pack silently, knowing that when Jen got that serious, it was about to hit the fan.

Within ten minutes, the girls were driving down the road in a 'borrowed' van, three duffles in the back. Melody had fallen asleep in the seat behind her sisters, clutching a cardigan as if it were a blanket.

Sylvia watched from the passenger side as her younger sister slept, "Do you think we're gonna be able to do this?"

Jen spared a moment to look at her twin before turning her eyes back to the road, "It's what we're meant to do, Sylvia. We've got to protect her."

"What if we fail, Jen?" Sylvia asked, "What if we let her down?"

"Hell hath no fury like a sister scorned," Jen answered.

Sylvia looked back at her younger sister before turning her eyes to the road in front of her, "As much as that's true, I'll have a fury more than hell if those government goons or anyone else get to her. She's suffered a lot, Jen."

"Worse than what we'd do to our victims," Jen agreed.

"Exactly!" Sylvia responded, "If she ever gets hurt in our care, or anyone else's, I'll drag them down to the inferno."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Jen asked slyly.

Sylvia smirked at Jen, "Death owes me a favor."

Bruce strode around the room of the bunker, absolutely furious as to the actions of the past two weeks. Crime was up, the city was in chaos, and all thanks to the Joker. Bruce thought he was insatiable when he had all his ducks in a row, now that his spawn was missing he was wreaking havoc on Gotham, and that was nothing compared to Harley's acts of deviance. She had started out absolutely silent, but as time went on, she had become crazier than ever, on a warpath throughout the city.

WW looked to Bruce, "Pacing isn't going to make the situation better."

Bruce slammed his hand down on the desk, "I'm quite aware!"

WW rolled her eyes, "Neither is shouting."

"Neither is shouting," Ali exclaimed, "But we need to do something!"

"We're all doing our best to find her Ali," Luke tried to comfort.

"It's not enough," Alex complained.

Rodney tried to calm the room, "Look, it's a hard situation, we need to go back to the basics-"

"And you!" Ali yelled, "How are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not." Rodney glared down.

"Why? Why not, huh?" Ali antagonized.

"Because I love her!" Rodney yelled.

"Because I love her," Till told Penelope, "We were like parents to her, what happened?"

"She had a life before us, Till," Penelope explained.

Till looked to Penelope, "For a while, I thought we would be her only family."

Penelope snorted, "Yeah, look how that turned out."

"Yeah, look how that turned out," Flag snarked.

"Watch your tone," Waller glared, "We're closer than ever to finding Target M's records, if you mess this up I'll have your head on a platter."

"Did you talk to the social worker?"Flag asked.

"Missing," Waller stated, "As are all her records and any shred of evidence she was ever in the system."

"What if she wasn't?" Flag asked.

"What if she wasn't?" Lea cried, "What if she wasn't as close to me as I thought she was-"

"Lea, calm down," Cammy soothed, "You two are super close. We're both close to her."

Lea looked to Cammy, "Then why didn't she tell us?"

"Why didn't she tell us?" Harley yelled to J in the middle of a shootout.

"Funnel the anger, baby," J yelled back.

Harley surveyed her surroundings, "I don't like this."

"I don't like this," Jen warned Sylvia.

"Oh come on, don't bust an eyeball on me and quit now," Sylvia cooed.

Jen gave Sylvia a look, "Are you serious? Why can't you flirt our way out of this?"

"Because knowing her, she kill the officer in a lust driven rage," Melody reasoned.

Jen rolled her eyes, "Fine, but after this we're going hunting.

Melody smiled, "Knew you had it in you."


	17. Chapter 17

Penelope was at the Cafè when it happened. Deciding to take everyone out for coffees and teas, Ali, Alex, Rodney and Margaret all sat with her at a table when the woman walked up and sat at her table, knowing full well that the others couldn't do anything about it.

"Afternoon," Waller said, sitting down at the table and putting her bag next to her seat.

Ali instantly clocked Waller, giving her a once over before continuing the conversation, "Ah. You must be Miss Government."

"What do you want, Waller?" Alex sighed.

"Well," Waller started, "I wanted to give you all a chance to honestly tell me what you know, for example, that Melody wasn't really in the foster system."

Rodney looked up from his drink, "What?"

Waller passed Penelope a folder with papers in it, "Melody Amelia Adler, in the foster system since birth, got emancipated at age fifteen for legal reasons. Except, that's not the real file. Second paper in there's the real transcript. Melody Marie Soska, taken in by older sister Jen and Sylvia Soska, separated from them when the three were hunted down by gang members, pretended to be in the system in order to protect herself, made the cardinal mistake of getting connected to the people around her."

Penelope looked up at Waller as she read through the file, "Is this real?"

"One hundred percent," Waller nodded.

"And we're supposed to trust you?" Ali questioned.

Waller smiled, "I have nothing to lose-"

"And everything to gain," Ali stated plainly.

"I just want to know if this lines up with what you know, if we combine our information then we'll have a better chance of finding her and-"

"What? Bringing her home?" Ali scoffed, "You just want to find some dirt on her so you can blackmail her into joining your little task force."

"There were twins at her last show," Rodney stated.

Ali looked back at Rodney, "What are you doing?"

"That's all you know?" Waller asked.

"That's all," Alex shook her head, "We don't even know if they left with them-"

"She called us and said she was with her family," Rodney stated again. Waller smiled, grabbed her bag, and left.

Alex turned to look at Rodney, "What have you done? If Waller finds her, she could get force to join a team of agents named 'Suicide Squad'. What part of that name sounds appealing to you?"

"I just want her back," Rodney said.

"At the cost of her life?" Alex accused.

"Alex-" Ali started.

"No, don't tell me you're with him now!" Alex whisper yelled.

"I'm not," Ali spoke back, "But questioning each other isn't going to get anything done."

Alex looked to Rodney, "You've as good as killed her."

"And I'll probably be killed because of it," Rodney resigned.

"That's supposed to make us feel bad for you?" Alex questioned. Rodney simply stood up and walked away, leaving the three girls to themselves.

"We need to find her before Waller does," Penelope spoke.

"How?" Alex questioned.

"We have a name now," Ali added, "That's more than before."

"Plus we know the target, that always helps," Penelope contributed.

"Do we know her?" Alex asked, "Because apparently she lied to us the entire time we've know her, and she roped Cammy into it!"

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked.

"Penelope and Cammy told us that Cammy named her at birth, that she was placed on her doorstep and Cammy named her but put her back into the system for legal reasons," Alex insisted.

"Why would Cammy lie?" Penelope wondered aloud.

"Well there's only one reasonable conclusion," Ali realized aloud, "She's in on it."

Penelope shook her head, "Not possible, I've none Cammy for years, long before she introduced us to Melody."

"It makes sense Pen," Alex argued, "Cammy never mentioned Melody before she got placed with my family."

"It's the only reasonable explanation," Ali agreed.

Penelope paused, then sighed, "Alright, let's assume that the two of you are right, what do we do?"

"Well, if Cammy's in on it, chances are she helped Melody get back in contact with her sisters," Ali started.

"So we get information from Cammy and contact them ourselves," Alex finished

"It's a risky plan," Penelope countered.

"But it's the only one we've got," Alex defended.

Penelope looked from Alex to Ali. She sighed, "Fine. Let's see what we can do."


	18. Chapter 18

"Jen! Jen, wake up!" Sylvia whispered as she leaned over Jen's bed. The sisters had found a hotel to sleep at for the night after passing through state lines, and Sylvia had opted to share a bed with her younger sister in case she suffer from a night terror.

Jen woke up slowly, "Sylvia? What time is it?"

"Doesn't matter," Sylvia whispered, "Look what Cammy just sent us." Sylvia handed Jen her phone and pressed play.

Jen looked in wonder as she watched the events that had occurred in the Cafè the previous afternoon, "Cammy's surveillance picked this up?"

Sylvia nodded, "That Waller lady knows we have Melody with us. The Rodney guy told them."

"So much for love," Jen scoffed quietly, "I'd say let's tell her the truth, if she hadn't been up this entire time."

"You're horrible at whispering," Melody spoke, not looking back at her sisters.

"No, we just can't keep it from you," Sylvia sat up a bit, "Are you okay?"

Melody turned back to her sisters, tears glistening in her eyes, "Why would he do this to us?"

Jen reached over to Melody and dragged her to the second bed, scooping her up into her arms, "He didn't know better darling, boys never do."

"No one ever does," Sylvia added, bringing everyone into a group cuddle.

"What happens now?" Melody spoke softly. Sylvia looked to Jen.

"Well," Jen spoke, "If it's better, you could go back to-"

"No," Melody shook her head frantically, "I can't leave you guys again, now that we're back together I-"

"Okay," Sylvia soothed, "In that case, we need to come up with a viable plan to get somewhere safe."

"Safe will never be safe enough," Jen countered, "We might need to reach out to your birth parents."

"How could they help?" Melody asked.

"They could create a diversion, they're certainly attached enough," Jen shrugged, causing Sylvia to nod.

Melody snuggled more into her sisters, "Would they?"

Sylvia looked down to her little sister, "We're going to have to find out."

"If we do this," Melody regained her composure, "We don't tell them Rodney's the one who turned us in."

"You're kidding, right?" Sylvia questioned.

"Either way, she's right," Jen countered, "We don't need a snitches body turning up in the river." Melody shivered at the term, but only Sylvia noticed.

Sylvia moved on, "Fine, so what do we tell them? We already left them our calling card."

"What?" Melody looked from sister to sister, "Who'd you maim this time?"

"Low level 'boss'," Jen brushed off, "Even so, we didn't leave any indication of where we were or where we're going, we just let them know you were in good hands."

"You think they got they message?" Sylvia asked.

Jen looked at her sister, "After what you did? They're criminally insane, not blind."

"Well then," Melody said, starting to smirk, "Should we play some games?"

Jen and Sylvia walked into the control room, sitting at the desk that has recently been acquired. They looked around from monitor to monitor and started to set up the system, pressing buttons and giving orders through headphones.

"Roaches, are you in place?" Jen asked through the earpiece.

"We're all set, boss," Brandon confirmed, looking around to his team members. The task force-or Roaches-were set up undercover throughout the streets of Gotham. It was evening, close to dark, and they had one mission and one mission only: Help the sisters screw with the Quinn's heads.

"Sawmill, are you in location?" Sylvia followed up.

"Affirmative," Melody sneered, sipping a hot chocolate inside a coffee house, "What's the timeline?"

"Harley's got a team headed your way, there on a warpath tonight and are hunting down rival gangs in the area," Jen explained.

"Which is great for us," Brandon smirked.

"And dangerous," Melody pointed out, "By the way, Brandon, your smirk is audible."

"You've got one minute," Sylvia warned.

Melody stood from her chair, tosses her cup in a trash can. She looked directly into the camera her sisters had had set up, "This better work."

"Even if it doesn't," Sylvia smirked, "It sure is fun."

Melody smiled, then ran out of the Coffee House and stood directly in the middle of the road. As she heard the group running down the road, she looked down at her attire. Her white, ripped, bloodstained dress was sure to create an eerie effect, and the black jumpsuit underneath was perfect for running in. As she looked up, Harley and her band of troops came hurdling down the road, each member either riding a motorcycle or running alongside one. Harley was in the middle of the group, riding her motorcycle and laughing maniacally. She looked up, noticed Melody, and quickly swirved as not to hit her. As her gang stopped behind her, she got off of her bike and slowly walked up to her daughter.

"Melody?" Harley asked.

Melody giggled, a wide grin on their face, "Mommy, wanna play?"

Harley looked all around her, then looking back to her daughter, "Melody, what-"

"You like to play," Melody taunted, "Play with me!"

Harley took two steps forward, "Mel-"

Melody ran down the road and out of sight of Harley, "Tag me Momma!"

Harley didn't think twice and ran towards her. As Melody turned a corner, Harley followed, but was startled to find that Melody had disappeared.

"Alright," Jen smirked, "Roaches, swarm."

"Swarm Roaches," Brandon repeated to his team. Jen and Sylvia watched from the control room as the Roaches overtook Harley, who had been disabled by her own shock. Harley found herself surrounded by the team, then restrained and forced to look at her daughter as she skipped towards her.

"Oh, mommy," Melody smiled, taking a machete from a Roach, "It looks like I'm winning."

Harley laughed, "Oh, you're a momma's girl alright."

"But I didn't learn this from you, did I?" Melody questioned.

"Does it matter?" Harley grinned.

Melody started to walk around Harley, "Waller's on my tail."

"What?" Harley asked, "If she lays a hand on you-"

"She won't make it that far," Melody smiled, "But just in case, there's a few questions you need to answer."

Harley nodded, "Ask away."

Melody stepped in front of her mother, smirking, "Oh, it's not me you have to answer to." Melody snapped, and one of the Roaches placed a black bag over Harley's head. Harley struggled for a bit with the garment before a second Roach stuck a sedative in her arm and knocked her out. Sylvia and Jen clapped as they watched the monitors.

"Nice job little sis," Sylvia cheered.

Melody smiled, ignoring the cameras for effect. She reached behind her back and pulled the magnets that were holding up her dress, revealing the black jumpsuit underneath, "Let's go, Roaches."

Brandon looked to Harley, who was struggling but only lightly, "What'd you pack in there?"

"Just a light sedative," Jen explained, "Strong enough to subdue her, but light enough that she won't lose consciousness."

"She needs to be able to play," Melody smirked, leading the Roaches into a series of vans, "What'd team two do to the goons?"

"I told them as long as they captured them, they could take them to one of the bunkers and have some fun," Sylvia smiled.

Melody looked to Brandon, who was driving the vehicle they were in, "Sounds devious."

Brandon smiled, "Very."

"Hey, sandman, you better not be hitting on my sister," Jen mockingly warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Brandon faked assurance.

Melody looked at Brandon, a heart to her hand in feigned betrayal, "Why do you hurt me?"

"God, you're both insufferable," Jen gagged.

"I think it's endearing!" Sylvia defended, turning off the coms, "They're picking up right where they left off."

"What about the Rodney boy?" Jen questioned.

"After what he's done?" Sylvia scoffed, "He's proven he cared more about her as the pairing then her own safety."

Melody looked to Brandon in the car, "Did they turn off the coms?"

Brandon nodded slowly, "I don't hear static, or anything else for that matter."

"So," Melody spoke, "Do anything while I was away?"

"Not much," Brandon conceded, "Although I heard you made a romance while you were gone."

"He reminded me of you," Melody defended, "I was gone for years, I didn't know when I was getting back. After what's he's done, revenge is inevitable."

"I'll tear him limb from limb," Brandon agreed.

"Heel boy," Melody flirted.

Brandon looked to Melody, "Sometimes I think you might just be too much to handle."

"Well then," Melody spoke, leaning in, "You shouldn't ha-"

"Static," Brandon warned.

"Why'd you turn off the coms?" Melody asked.

"Hm?" Sylvia asked, "I have no idea what you possibly could be talking about."

"Yeah yeah," Melody passed off, "We'll tell you when we've landed."

"You better," Jen spoke, "We've got a lot of work to do."


	19. Chapter 19

Melody couldn't believe the evening had happened so quickly. With her parents and 'friends' joining in on the fun, the night was bound to hold multiple twists and turns, even more so than it normally did. As Melody had no idea what to wear for halloween, she had thrown on a black dress with a slit on the left leg. Sylvia walked into her room, knocking as she entered.

"Ready to play?" She asked, smiling.

Melody turned to her older sister, "I have nothing,I was too busy running around with you two, remember? Halloween's caught me by surprise."

Sylvia faked a gasp, "Why, however-"

"Don't tell Jen."

Sylvia smirked, then grabbed a red and black tutu and a masquerade mask from the closet, "So improvise."

Melody took the mask and put it on, soon after taking red strips from the tutu and tying them around her waist, on her arm, and in her hair, "What do you think?"

Sylvia gave her a look over, "It's almost there, but-"  
"Add your boots," Jen contributed from the doorway.

Melody nodded, grabbing her knee-high leather boot stilettos and zipping them up, "Better?"

"Better," Sylvia smiled, "Of course, I don't think it's our opinion you're worried about."

Melody rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't-"

"Hey," Brandon spoke from the doorway.

Jen and Sylvia looked to Melody, "We'll leave you to it." The pair exited the room, leaving the couple alone.

Brandon stepped towards Melody, drawing lines on her hand with his finger, "Nice costume."

"Really?" Melody smirked, "Then what are you adding?"

"Just a bit of ink," Brandon assured. Melody looked to her hand and saw the lines he had draw appear in black ink on her skin. As she smiled, Brandon moved his hands over her arm, drawing arrows, outlining veins, and adding touches of art to Melody's skin. Brandon lifted his hand from her skin and hovered it above her knee.

Melody looked to Brandon, "Be my guest." Brandon smiled, then moved the slit in her dress and drew designs on both of her knees. He graced his hand above her lower thigh, drawing a conch shell before closing the dress back up and standing up straight.

"How do you feel?" Brandon asked.

Melody looked to him, "Ready to play, shall we?"

Brandon offered up his arm, "I can't think of anyone else to play with."

"Heel boy," Melody chuckled, taking his arm, "I might just have to take you up on that."

"It's just a game, my dear," Brandon cooed.

"Pity?" Melody questioned, "What, do you plan to lose this year?"

"With your parents playing? As if we could ever compete," Brandon joked as they started to walk down the stairs.

"I certainly don't plan on losing to them," Melody scoffed, "If anything, they might be the first to wack out."

"You're serious?" Brandon asked under his breath.

"Am I ever?" Melody chuckled as the pair stepped off of the stairwell. The two stepped forward into position as they looked around and saw the people positioned around them. J and Harley were standing next to one another, chained up to a wall behind them. As they looked around, they saw Penelope, Ali, Lea, Alex, Till, Cammy, Rodney, and Margaret, all chained to walls behind them. Melody walked around and about to look at the people she had grown to love.

"Melody?" Rodney asked, being the first to notice her entrance.

As the others looked up, Melody left Brandon's side and walked right in front of Rodney, "Hello Rodney."

"We were told this was going to be civil," Penelope spoke aloud, trying to keep calm, "Are the chains necessary?"

"For now," Brandon smirked in the corner, "Cara, are they coming?"

"Sorry we're late," Sylvia spoke aloud, entering with Jen, pinky in pinky, "Traffic was hell."

"You just came from upstairs," Melody pointed out.

"And here we are," Jen shrugged, "Ready to play?"

Melody snapped her fingers, releasing everyone in the room, "Pick a partner, we don't have all night."

Rodney rubbed his wrists, walking up to Melody, "Mel, I-"

"Save it, lover boy," Sylvia stepped in between them, "You almost got her killed."

"Then again," Jen added, joining her sister, "She's already got a partner to play with. Better find another." The sisters parted and Melody took Brandon's arm.

"What happens now?" Lea asked, looking around the room. She saw that the twins had partnered up, as did Melody and Brandon, Harley and J, Alex and Margaret, Till and Penelope, Rodney and Cammy, and herself and Ali.

"Now we play the game," Brandon smirked.

"Darling dearest, you're quite smug," Melody remarked.

"Why are we even doing this?" Ali asked, "We could just leave-"

"But you won't," Melody spoke, walking up to Ali and standing directly in front of her,

"Because now I'm a mystery, huh? Am I who you knew, or am I the me standing in front of you right now?"

"Plus," Jen added, "We did kidnap you all individually, so none of you really know where we are."

"Chains, Red hot pokers," Brandon listed off wistfully.

"Mon Cher-" Melody smirked.

"Oi, knock it off, we have company!" Sylvia teased.

"Sorry sis," Melody drew out.

"Sis?" Penelope asked, "So it's true?"

Jen smiled, "Why else would we have helped? Our dear sister has all of you, but we don't quite trust you ourselves. What better way to learn about you than to play the game?"

"What kind of game?" Lea asked.

"Well that's just it, isn't it," Brandon responded, "It tends to change itself the longer we play."

"We'll start with the sparing then," Sylvia started, drawing a circle in the air with her finger as a large one appeared on the floor.

"Two teams will face each other after a memory relive and spar until a winner is crowned," Jen explained.

Penelope looked to the twins, "A memory relive?"

"You relive a memory as a sort of motivation," Melody spoke, "To show you the truth and perhaps change future decisions you'll make in the game."

"The memory may not even be yours," Brandon continued, "But it's real, and no matter what happens, you leave here tonight with the information you glean from the memories you relive."

"When you were sedated, we gave you each an implant that transmits directly to the mainframe," Jen added, "Memories will be picked by the mainframe that controls the game. No lies, no hiding-"

"And no secrets," Sylvia finished the play, "So, who's first?"


	20. Chapter 20

Melody and Rodney stood, facing each other in the ring with their teammates standing just outside the ring behind them.

"The rules are simple," Jen stated, "You each will relive a memory selected by the mainframe, then have a simple choice: pass, or play. If you pass, your opponent will relive a memory and receive the choice, so on and so forth until one of you plays. The play occurs when someone throws the first punch. The sparing will then continue until one of the players stops it or the mainframe decides it's time to move on."

"The only time this will change is if a team decides to swap players via a tag-in. This can only occur during the spar," Sylvia explained.

"Brandon, Melody, Cammy, Rodney," Jen listed off, "Ready to play?"

"Ready," Brandon and Melody said as one.

"Ready," Cammy echoed.

"Ready," Rodney breathed in.

"Our first memory relive will be chosen by random draw," Sylvia announced. After a few seconds, a lit up circle surrounded Rodney.

"Rodney," Jen smirked, "You're up first."

Rodney looked up, "Can everyone else see the memory I relive?"

"We'll all see it," Sylvia explained, "You and Melody will experience it."

"Memory relive in three, two" Jen counted down. Before she even hit one, the memory appeared hazily in front of everyone's eyes in projections, but Melody and Rodney's eyes turned golden as they relived the memory.

Rodney looked around the hallway. His classmates walked around him, some seemingly through him as he surveyed the memory. He looked to his left as saw Melody.

"What's happening?" Rodney asked her.

"We're watching a memory," Melody spoke candidly.

The peers looked around and saw the hallway where they went to school. As students passed by, the Memory-Melody could be seen. They watched as Memory-Melody spotted Memory-Brandon in the crowd and discreetly pulled him into a corner hallway and then into a small, unused bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" MM asked, "You could blow my cover."

"I missed you," MB smirked.

MM sighed, then smiled, "Mon cher-"

The words were cut off as the memory-couple embraced, first with a hug and then with a kiss. The kiss intensified as MB had MM pinned against a wall, but stopped as the bell rang.

MB groaned, "You know that bell is not in the least bit romantic."

"Well, what can you do?" MM smirked, walking towards the door with one last, quick kiss, "Arrivederci."

As the memory faded away, Melody and Rodney's vision returned to the real world around them, and everyone else looked to Melody and Brandon.

"How much of that memory came through to the rest of you?" Rodney asked.

"Just that it was a memory of Melody and Brandon, they were talking but we couldn't hear them, then it started to fade out," Harley informed.

"They kissed," Rodney stated, trying to regain his composure and hide his disappointment, "He came to our school and they kissed."

J looked to Brandon with malice, "If you hurt her-"

"Oh trust me," Melody cut in, "He'd never do it if unasked."

J smiled, then chuckled, "Nice catch. Much better than goody-mic two shoes."

"What about us, Mel?" Rodney asked.

"Us?" Melody asked, "What us? There never was an us. If you hadn't been chicken, there might have been, but you lost your chance. You cared more about having me back than my own safety, Rodney. I'm glad there wasn't an us."

"It was the right thing to do," Rodney defended.

"It was selfish," Brandon added.

"Pass," Rodney conceded. The light circled over Melody.

"No need for a memory," Melody shook her head, "Play." Melody ran towards Rodney and jumped him, delivering a swift blow to the ribs and knocking him out of the circle. A force field created a dome around the sphere, keeping Rodney from being knocked out.

Rodney stood and recovered, "I don't want to fight you."

"Yes you do," Melody antagonized, "Admit it, you're angry as hell but you can't blame me."

"Can't I?" Rodney sneered.

Melody shook her head, "You can't, because it's your fault-" With those words, Rodney snapped, running at Melody and punching her over and over as hard as he could. Melody did nothing, just waited and let it happen.

This continued for five minutes before Melody spoke, "Enough." She raised her hand in the air as Rodney stood from the ground and walked away from her.

"Give up, bitch?" Rodney snarled.

"Kill him!" Harley yelled to Melody.

"Don't," Jen ordered, "Melody, status report."

Melody stood, looking at Rodney. She wiped some of the blood off her face, "Broken nose, possibly some internal bleeding," as she started to move she winced, "Lot of pain."

"Melody do it!" Sylvia called out.

Melody smirked, then raised her hand tenderly in the air, "Tap out." As the dome around the circle came down Melody and Brandon switched places. The moment the dome rose, Melody collapsed onto the floor. Sylvia and Harley rushed to her sides and raised her to her feet, helping her to stand. Jen walked over, using her abilities to help tend to her sisters wounds.

Brandon watched this for a moment before turning back to Rodney, "You didn't love her. You loved the idea of her."

"Like you creeps no anything about love," Rodney spat.

"Maybe not the way you do," Brandon spoke, striding over to Rodney and raising his fists, "But I do know I'm gonna love this."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, nice place ya got here," Harley commented, looking around Melody's room as Sylvia and Jen bustled around, getting Melody blankets and fluffing pillows.

"Thanks for the approval," Melody chuckled a bit, then winced and drew her hand to her rib.

"Don't touch it, you'll hurt yourself further!" Sylvia scolded, laying another blanket over her.

"So how often does this sort of thing happen?" Harley asked, leaning on a dresser.

"Stopping the game?" Jen asked, "It's never happened before, whenever the four of us play we know our limits. We don't just pound one another for sport."

"You know morally I could kill him," Sylvia reckoned, "Wrath is one of the seven deadly sins."

"Don't, he probably didn't mean to snap," Melody defended as Jen handed her an ice pack from the mini freezer.

Harley scoffed, "You're gonna defend _him?_ After all he's done? You look like a sack of turkey slices got ran through a washing machine!"

"Mel, you know you don't love him," Sylvia consoled, running her hand through her sister's hair.

"I know," Melody spoke, "I just feel bad for him. I've never seen him like that."

"You know who you do love?" Harley egged on.

"Oh don't you start," Melody warned.

Sylvia smiled, "It appears that I have found someone who appreciates the value of meddling in your love life."

"Did somebody say meddling?" Brandon spoke, coming into the doorway and sitting by Melody on the bed.

"How'd round one go?" Jen asked.

"He's in the infirmary," Brandon answered, "serves him right."

"Hm, indeed," Melody observed. She tried to sit up.

Brandon winced, "Mel, don't-"

"Wait, pause," Sylvia demanded. She walked up to Brandon, looked at Jen, and then slapped Brandon in the face.

Melody took in a breath, "Ow!"

Jen looked at Sylvia, "Well that's a development."

"What, what's going on?" Harley asked.

"They're taking on each other's pain," Jen spoke quickly, "Brandon feels the pain Melody is experiencing and vice versa."

"Is that possible?" Harley asked.

"It shouldn't be," Sylvia started, "How long have the two of you been able to do this?"

Brandon looked at Melody and smiled, "Those six months we were off the grid."

"Show us,"Jen ordered.

Melody nodded and waved her hand in the air. As she did this, the occupants of the room were transported into a memory. Melody and Brandon looked at each other, before looking toward Memory-Melody and Memory-Brandon.

Brandon was sitting on a couch in a living room, reading the comic section of the newspaper in pajama pants. Melody came in through the hallway, wearing a Doctor Who T-Shirt and a pair of underwear with her hair up in a high bun.

Brandon looked up over the top of the paper, "Nice look."

"You certainly seemed to think so," Melody smirked, walking into the joint kitchen off of the living room.

Brandon followed her into the kitchen, where she filled a teapot with water,held it over her hand, and started to heat it up with her energy, "So, how long do you think-"

"We'll be here?" Melody finished, "Four months, minimum."

"I say six," Brandon predicted.

Melody chuckled, "You seem sure of yourself."

"Aren't I always?" Brandon smirked, starting to lean in. Melody leaned in as well, spilling the boiling hot water down her front.

Melody cried out, "Ah!"

Brandon grabbed the teapot and put it on the counter before grabbing Melody and leading her to the bedroom. He filled up the bathtub with cold water and laid her down in it, "Easy now, easy."

"It hurts," Melody grimaced.

Brandon touched Melody's shoulder, then winced, "Ow," after he realized what he said, he looked at Melody.

Melody looked up, "What's happening?"

"Enough," Brandon spoke, bringing everyone out of the memory, "We don't have time for this."

"Last I checked, you have time for anything I say you have time for," Jen ordered.

"Not this time," Melody agreed, "This is different. We've got a game to finish."

"You're still injured," Jen argued.

"And Sylvia's probably already brewing something for it," Melody countered.

"It doesn't matter, it won't be ready for you to keep playing-" Sylvia started.

"We're stopping the game," Jen demanded.

Melody looked to the twins, "What-"

"Are you crazy?" Sylvia asked, "You can't cancel the game without our permission."

"Which is why you're gonna let me," Jen explained.

Brandon sat up a bit straighter, "Why would we-"

"Because we tried this our way and it's not working, we need to go with plan B," Jen reasoned.

"Which is?" Melody questioned.

"Trying to be civil with these people," Jen spoke slowly.

"Absolutely not, no," Melody shook her head.

"Oh come on, it's old-fashioned profiling, it wouldn't hurt a fly," Jen defended.

"Plus, it's the only way we'll come to an agreement on how to best protect you," Sylvia pitched in.

Melody sighed, sinking into the bed further, "Fine."

Jen smiled, "Sweet! Brandon, get everyone into a room."

"Rodney get's a lockin?" Brandon asked.

"You know it," Jen smirked, the two leaving the room, leading Harley with them.

Sylvia laid down in the bed next to Melody, "Your mom's a pretty cool lady."

"Yeah, but have you met my bond-sisters?" Melody joked.

"Unfortunately," Sylvia chuckled. She looked over to Melody, "You're gonna have to tell her."

"They don't know about the different types of metahumans," Melody defended, looking back to Sylvia, "It would mean nothing to them."

"They have a right to know," Sylvia urged.

Melody sighed, "Maybe in the morning."


End file.
